


Squared in the Enix

by HeroFizzer



Category: Chrono Cross, Fate/Grand Order, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Zone-tan - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Bi, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Onahole, Other, Robot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After having won a contest, Sora, Noctis, Prompto, and Link all travel to perform in a gangbang with everyone's favorite sexualized android, 2B! And from there the world expands... (Commissioned)





	1. Chapter 1

"Noctis? Yo, bro, you ready? We got a long trip ahead of us, man!"

As the door to his room opens up, Noctis stretches his arms out, rolling his neck to get a cracking sound. Finding his blonde friend waiting impatiently outside, he says to him, "Yeah, I know, Prompto. I thought I'd relieve myself before we hit the road."

"Dude, TMI." Prompto says, slapping the royal heir's arm.

"Considering what we're traveling for? Is that really even that bad?"

Before he answers Noctis, Prompto thinks over hos words, then realizes he may just have a point. "Okay, sure, true. Just that the last time we went on a trip we didn't seem quite so...open, either."

"Most of that had to do with the crew we brought along." Noctis says with a laugh. "Though this will be a little more relaxing compares to how that turned out."

"Heh...good point." Prompto says, with Noctis slapping his hand into the blonde's back. "Where'd we find this Sora guy again?"

"He said he was taking a break before some big quest, but he doesn't really seem too rushed for it. Something about it not kicking off until the new year?"

"Well good for him." Prompto says. "I dunno about you, but it feels like everything is constantly happening for us. I dunno how to explain it."

"Oddly enough?" says Noctis, as he and Prompto walk down the halls. "I think I know what you mean..."

As the pair head outside of the palace walls, they find their spiky haired friend loading up the convertible, a beauty Noctis recalls all too well from their last trip. While it's quite a beauty, he wasn't too thrilled with how it broke down on that same journey...

As Sora's head pops out of the trunk, having shoved a suitcase inside, he spots Noctis and Prompto walking down the multitude of stairs and waves to them. "Hey guys, c'mon!" Sora shouts to them. "We don't have all day yanno!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on, Sora..." Noctis mumbles, cursing the architect that designed so many stairs in front of the castle.

"Given what we're going for? They can't stay on forever." Sora replies with a smug grin.

"You guys and your funny entendre humor..." Prompto sighs, pulling his camera out to test its settings. "But hey, aren't we missing someone? Didn't you say a buddy of yours was joining us?"

"Yeah, he's got the passes, it's a shock he isn't already here." Noctis notes.

"He said he was running late." Sora says with a shrug. "Something about explaining to his girlfriend that he loves her and this is just- Oh hey, this might be him now!"

As Sora points to the castle entrance, Noctis and Prompto spot a tiny little hurricane heading in their direction, holding their arms up out of the strong wind picks up. Sora watches on casually, waiting the hurricane out as if he knows better than the other two. As the tiny wind cyclone comes to a stop, Noctis and Prompto are in shock to find someone around their age range having been inside of it, though his outfit and design are...questionable to them. He wears a green tunic, with a matching hat that looks as long as a wind tunnel. He has long blonde hair, though it seems combed down instead of gelled, and has little bits of protective gear, with some chainmail covering his arms. Also, wrapped around his neck is a long blue scarf with an orange tip, and three golden triangles stitched into the design.

"Sora, hey!" Link waves, walking over to the convertible, which Prompto is quick to inspect after that hurricane had hit. "You ready for the trip?"

"You know I am!" Sora shouts, high giving his tunic'd friend. "Oh, this is Noctis and Prompto, by the way."

"Charmed..." Noctis says, cautiously shaking the Hero's hand. "So, you're Link? No offense, but you...you don't seem like you fit into a place like this..." Looking over at Sora, he can at least sense some sort of familiarity in his design, while Link feels like he came from another universe.

"Oh yeah, of course I don't." Link says with a laugh. "I'm on vacation!"

"...................vacation......riiiight..." Noctis says, rubbing the back of his head, silently wondering about so many things in this moment. "Just...tell me you didn't lose the passes in that little hurricane you brewed up."

"Yup! Got 'm right here!" After removing his green cap from his head, Link pulls out the four passes, handing three of them off to Sora, Noctis, and Prompto, the latter building up with excitement over holding one in his hand.

"Man, I still can't believe this is real..." Sora says, staring in awe of the pass. "How'd you get these again, Link?"

"I won them in some contest." Link says smugly, crossing his arms. "I had to beat this robot guy who sang like he's at karaoke, right? Yammering on about 15 silver coins. But I whooped his ass harder than its creator expected, so they gave me those as the top prize."

"Sounds convoluted." Prompto chimes in.

"And around us? Convoluted makes perfect sense." Noctis jokes. "All right, hop in, guys, we're hitting the road."

"What? We're taking this!" Link laughs, looking at the convertible in disbelief. "But it moves slow! You really sure you don't want to travel by wind? It'll get us there faster!" On that note, the Hylian pulls out a flute, ready to play a tune into it before Noctis pulls it from his grasp.

"Nope, I don't trust it. We're driving by land." The royal holds onto the flute as he gets into the driver's seat, while Sora and Prompto are already inside the vehicle. "Now get in, I want to get an early start on this drive."

"Man, what a buzzkill..." groans Link as he gets into the vehicle.

"Can't really complain," Sora says, buckling up, "he does outrank you, Link."

"Right, right, stupid prince..."

"I heard that." says Noctis, finally putting the car into drive. "Let's hit the road boys! Next stop...Highdell Grove!"

"...wheres that on the map again?" asks Prompto.

"I'll just have the auto pilot on, don't worry." Noctis sighs, fiddling with the dashboard.

##

After a few hours of driving, the quartet of bros find themselves out in the Highdell Groves, just south of the Kelbass Grasslands. In a few short years the area had been transformed into Eos' equivalent of Hollywood, though it yet to has the same glitz and glamour environment, slowly building its way up in that model. For now, it's mostly just a hub for production studios, although it doesn't seem to have evolved in the manner the founders had intended it to be.

When the Groves were announced, it very quickly became a hot bed for adult production companies, many of which were looking to get a foot in the door. As a result, many actual film studios balked at the chance to set up in the city, which has unfortunately given it a bit of a sleazy feel.

"And yet it looks so awesome!" Link shouts, poking his head out the window as he looks at the sights of the more modernized locale. "We never had stuff like this going on back in Hyrule!"

Noctis sighs, finding himself slightly annoyed with how cheerful the hero in the green tunic can be. "So is your friend, like, a caveman or something, Sora?" he asks. "Moving pictures seems beyond him, and yet...he has these passes."

"He thought it was just a gang bang we were taking part in, Noctis," Sora explains, "nobody ever mentioned to him that this would be a filmed thing."

"But the passes say..." Growing slowly annoyed, Noctis hands off the pass to Prompto, while the Prince keeps his eyes on the road. "Here buddy, you read this."

As Noctis interrupts his picture taking process, Prompto takes the pass, reading it aloud within the vehicle. "This pass is heretofore proof and access to the holder for a filmed session with internet famous star 2B, with the holder agreeing to sell all rights and likenesses to the final product, which will be published on our website within a few months of finished production." Seems pretty straightforward to me." Prompto says, placing the pass back into the cup holder between seats.

"Oooh, I get it." Link says, reaching into his pockets. After managing to pull out a Pictograph, the Hylian says, "So it'd be done using something like this, right?"

"...where were you keeping that?" asks Sora.

"Same place you keep your items." Link retorts.

"Touche."

After a further drive down the road, Noctis finally locates a diner for the group to eat at, reminding him of the one that they first ate at back near Cid's garage. With the convertible locked up, the quartet heads inside, ready to have a mighty fine meal before they head off to the studio for filming.

"This is a diner?" asks the still shocked Link. "Man, this looks so futuristic!"

"What world are you from where this isn't modern?" Noctis asks.

"Hey, lay off the guy, Noctis, geez." Sora finally speaks up. "Trust me when I say I've been to enough worlds to know that not every one of them is identical. I've been on a pirate world, one where it's mostly gardens inside of rooms painted to look like pink skies, another where everyone is an animal on the African Sahara..."

"Yeah, Sora's right, Noctis." Prompto laughs. "There's a lot of world out there, it's not like we're going to understand how they all work sooner or later."

“No, but...it's interesting. I don't know.” Noctis continues to stew about the subject even after he and the others are seated, finding themselves sitting in a booth at the far back end of the diner. As they inspect their menus, Prompto looks up from his, staring around at the diner until he spots a particular human being...or so he thinks it might be. Elbowing Noctis' shoulder, the blonde whispers at him to get his attention. “Prompto, what is it?” Noctis whispers back.

“Take a look at who's sitting over there!” Prompto says, quiet as possible as he points off to the other side of the diner. All four of them see what he's talking about right away, as they spot two figures sitting at a table far from them, both dressed oddly identically. One is a female with white hair, wearing a dress that shows off her long legs, reminding Noctis of a maid in some fashion. The other is a male with shorter white hair, yet his uniform reminds the group of a schoolboy, oddly enough. One thing they share in common, however, is a blindfold that covers their eyes, making each of them think they may very well be legally blind.

“Oh shit!” Sora says, trying to keep it to a whisper. “That's 2B, isn't it?”

“That's 2B?!” Link whispers. “I didn't think she'd look like THAT...she's freaking hot!”

“Right?!” Prompto says. “I dunno what it is, but damn she's got a fine aesthetic to her!”

“Shouldn't we be concerned about her?” Noctis asks. “Isn't she a robot or something? Wouldn't doing her mangle...”

“Don't even joke about that, man...” Prompto groans, grabbing hold of his crotch at the thought of the matter.

“What do you think they're talking about, anyway?” Sora asks, resting his chin onto his hand as he watches the two robots discussing things over their own meal.

Meanwhile, at said table, 2B looks down at her meal as she tries her best to tune out her male associate, who seems quite jealous of the reason they're even here to begin with. “I'm telling you, 2B, these guys might be big jerks!” 9S hisses. “Are you even sure you want to make this into a public matter? You could keep it to a private affair.”

“Do I sense a bit of jealousy in your tone, 9S?” 2B finally says, looking up at 9S. “Because as far as I know, you're the only person in the Groves that I've never let touch my parts, and I'm pretty sure that has to eat at you a little bit.”

“I'm not jealous!” 9S scoffs, crossing his arms as he looks away from 2B.

“Well good, then you should be just fine with us being nothing more than friends.” she says, smirking before she takes another bite of her meal.

Grumbling under his breath, 9S balls his hands into fists, annoyed at the remarks she has for him over the matter. “Look, 2B, I've been helping you for a long time. I've been at your side for a lot of crucial missions. Does that mean anything to you?”

Upon hearing the question, 2B pauses to contemplate it, as if it truly does mean something. Leaning closer into 9S, she whispers silently, “No.”

Defeated, 9S hangs his head in shame, scooting his seat out as he leaves the table. “I'll be in the rest room until you're ready to go.”

“You don't even pee!” 2B shouts to him, humiliating the young robot further. Still feeling a bit cheeky over her victory, 2B continues to dine in silence, only to pause when seconds later she watches the table slowly engulfed in shadows. Looking up from her plate, she sees that four figures are blocking the sunlight through the window, none of which she truly recognizes. Especially the guy in the green hat, who somehow stands out the most among the quartet. “Caaaaan I help you?” 2B asks, raising an eyebrow under her blindfold.

“Uh, hi. How're you doing?” Prompto says, smirking at the female android. “We're really big fans of yours.”

“It's nice to meet you!” Sora says cheerfully. “My name's Sora, and these are my friends Prompto, Noctis, and Link.”

“Link?” 2B asks. “That's kind of a silly name.”

“And Noctis isn't?!” asks the offended Hylian. “I mean, your name is 2B!”

“Right, I'm a battle android. That makes sense.”

Before Link can stir the pot any further, Noctis calms him down. “We just wanted to say that it's a pleasure to meet you,” he says to her, “we never thought we'd see you in person, and you're...really beautiful.” He blushes, rubbing the back of his neck as he has to remind himself about his fiancee.

“Well that's sweet. Thank you.” she says, trying not to smile over the compliment. “What's a group like you doing out in the Groves, anyway? It's mostly adult pictures.”

“Oh, that's an easy one.” Sora says. “See, we won these passes, and-”

“WE'RE GONNA BANG YOU!” Prompto shouts aloud, the whole of the diner hearing him. The other three look embarrassed, with Noctis lowering his head to hide his shame, while 2B just stares at them out of great discomfort.

“Oh...so...you're the group that won those passes.” she says. “I see...that's...great. I just...hope you all know enough to shower and all, and...um...”

“Nice going, Prompto.” Link mutters to the blonde. “Have you ever even talked to a woman in your life?”

“Uh...” Before Prompto can answer, Link steps forward, bowing to 2B.

“Sorry for our friend here, miss. As you can see, he doesn't get out too much.” Link explains. “But don't worry. We'll be gentlemen with you on the set. Fret not!”

“...You're not helping.” 2B admits. “That's just...the attitude is...nevermind.” Sighing, 2B excuses herself from her own table, heading off to the rest rooms herself. “I'll see you in a few hours. I just need to see what's taking my associate so long! Bye!”

After a few seconds pass, the four realize they're still standing in front of the table, while the rest of the diner stares on at them over Prompto's outburst. “So...we're not seeing her again until the shoot, are we?” he asks.

“Nope.” Sora responds.

“God, Prompto, you're a freaking amateur.” Link groans. “Even I've had better finesse with Princess Zelda.”

“Yeah, but in fairness that stuff would work on YOUR princess, not an android.”

“Eh, maybe you're right, Sora.”

After that little incident, the four head back to their table, not at all nerved by the stares they had been getting until the environment returned to normal. After ordering their meals and even eating them, things had gone quiet between the young men with almost no form of conversation made among them. With their plates cleaned of any food, they all remain silent, awaiting their tab in the meantime, until Sora finally says something. “So, we're still thinking about 2B, right?”

“Holy shit, yes!” Prompto says, slapping his hands on the table. “Did anyone else see they way her ass was jiggling? Anyone?”

“It was kind of hard to, given that skirt was in the way.” Noctis points out.

“Oh man, even then I could still see the jiggle.” Prompto continues. “Like I know she's an android but DAMN, her makes were awesome about that ass!”

“I'd wanna eat out of it!” Link proclaims proudly.

“Well, who wouldn't?” Sora asks, shifting his eyes around the diner. “Hey, do you think we should try to rub one out before the shoot? I'm getting kind of hard over here.”

Noctis tries his best not to snort milk out of his nostrils, never having expected to hear such a statement aloud before in his life. “That's...I guess, why not.” he says after a short coughing fit. One by one the four young men make their way to the restroom, so as not to make the diners further suspicious if they had gone in as a group. As Sora takes to the first stall, the other three head into their own separate throne rooms before the spiky haired boy decries, “Hey, wait! We're not gonna group together for this?! I've got a phone to watch some spank material on and everything!”

 

Before he heads into the larger handicap accessible stall, Noctis looks at Sora, then to Prompto, with whom he exchanges an awkward glance with. He then says to the spiky haired teen, “That's great and all, but...isn't that a little...weird? I mean, we'd all be standing in one spot just jerking it to a small phone screen?”

“Hey, we're going to have our cocks out around 2B later, aren't we?” Sora points out. “We might as well start getting comfy with the idea now.”

“Yeah, Sora's right, you guys!” Link says aloud. “Let's just do it!”

“Never say it like that ever again.” Noctis grumbles. “Fine, let's all get in here, okay? More space and all that stuff.” The four then huddle into the handicap stall, with Sora going through his phone for the right video to watch in the meantime. As they pull their cocks from their flies, they each try to get a good glance at one another's dicks for their own curiosity, to see which one may be bigger. One thing they do note, they're all uncut, though to varying degrees. Link is at least seven inches long, though the thinnest, with his pink head covered up entirely by the foreskin. Sora has the largest cock at ten inches and is much thicker, though his deep pink head is barely engulfed by his foreskin. Noctis and Prompto are at least eight inches long, though Prompto's foreskin goes so far up that it forms a tube over his head, while Noctis' barely even covers his deep purple nub.

“Huh...So who wins here?” Prompto asks. “Biggest dick, or most foreskin?”

“...Well don't look at ME for the answer.” says Noctis, knowing he loses either way. “Just put something on already!”

Thumbing through his phone, Sora starts to stroke over the toilet seat they've huddled around, finally finding something that utilizes Tifa Lockheart, who's naked save for two pink pasties and a matching C-string, sitting inside a bathroom stall that looks more like a makeshift backdrop, stroking away at two massive cocks that stick out of holes from either side of the wall, leaning into one for her mouth to swallow, bobbing her head around the member while she strokes the other continuously.

“Hah, that's a classic right there...” Prompto grunts, stroking his rod to the visuals. “You think she still looks that hot now?”

“Dude, this was done like last week.” Sora grunts, thumbing his cock head. “This isn't standard quality, you know.”

“Fuck, I never saw anything like this back in Hyrule...” Link moans, his rod stiffening in his grasp. “Wonder if I should talk Zelda into doing that for her bathroom.”

“I doubt she'd go for it.” Noctis grunts, doing his best to hold back the urge to cum already. “She sounds too high classed for something like that.”

“Says the prince jerking it to a video with four buds in a diner rest room!” Link chortles.

“Link, how about just shutting up?” Noctis groans, seething through his teeth. “I'm trying to...freaking focus here...”

After some time has passed, the four start to harden up, their uncut members stiff as they feel the need to climax. Looking down at the toilet bowl, they realize it's their only means of emptying their balls without making a huge mess of the bathroom. Kicking the seat up, Noctis quickly strokes his shaft, grunting as he feels the build up in his member. Sora and Link begin to stroke harder, while Prompto is trying to peel back his foreskin so that he can actually let it escape rather than ruin his foreskin internally. With their cocks aimed at the bowl, the four soon find themselves relieving their rods, with strings of cum flying out the slits, creating a large white mess in the toilet, with their ribbons of jizz floating casually atop the water. This seems to last quite a while, until the whole surface of the toilet water is nothing more than their milky seed, floating around until they all finally finish their orgasms. With all four sweating from the workout they went through, Sora grabs the toilet paper, ripping off a square each for himself and the others. “Here,” Sora says, a bit exhausted, “we might want to clean ourselves off before we head out.”

“Yeah, that's...that's a good idea.” Noctis pants, grabbing the toiler paper from the spiky haired boy. After a wipe down, the quartet finally leave the restroom, hoping nobody would be suspicious after all the time they spent in there. Finally paying off their bill, the four finally head to the Regalia, off on their road to their destination, taking at least two minutes before Prompto finally speaks up...

“Hey does anyone have to go to the bathroom?”

To which Sora replies by smacking him in the back of the head.

##

“This is the address?”

“Yup, according to the passes this is where we're supposed to be.”

After looking at his pass, Sora looks back up at the building he and the other three stand before, noting it's not quite what they had in mind for their session with the lovely android girl. It's not particularly a mansion, like they had expected from their own personal experience with porn, though it's thankfully not a dingy little space either. Then again, as it's 2B they're dealing with, they doubted it would be the scummiest point on the Groves, either.

“So do we knock?” asks Link, scratching his head. “I mean they have to know we'd be here by now, right?”

“They have a camera set up.” Noctis says, nodding up to the camera over their heads. “So I think someone definitely knows.”

“Well we can't wait forever!” Sora groans, finally approaching the door. “Let's just do this already!” As Sora goes to pound on the door, his hand swings downwards, missing the door as it's pulled in by someone on the other side, The other three watch on as Sora looks on in panic, his fist about to make contact with a very lovely and soft set of breasts. Though he manages to pull back a bit, his hand still lands atop the mass of flesh, watching up close as the boobs jiggle against the corset containing them.

The owner of said breasts, a gothic older woman whose raven black hair covers one eye, leers at the quartet, trying her best not to murder the group. “Can I help you?” she asks coldly.

“Uh...sorry!” Sora replies, laughing nervously as he rubs his hand. “We're just...we're sorry if we're late! We finally got here for the shoot!”

“The shoot? Oh, of course.” the goth laughs. “So you're here for the session with 2B? I had thought you would look more...well put together.”

“Well we're all not exactly from here.” Sora points out. “And he's on vacation.”

“Hey!” Link says with a wave.

"…Right…" says the gothic woman, going with the flow of the matter. Sighing to herself, the goth waves them into the building, telling the group, "Follow me, please, and I'll take you to the set. My name's Lulu by the way, I'll be the producer on-"

"Wait, you're Lulu?!" Sora interrupts. "Holy shit, you're like a legend in the porn industry! I think I have all of your movies back home! Or at least, my dad…in his collection, but…"

"Hey, Sora?" asks an annoyed Noctis. "You know how Prompto made everything uncomfortable with that outburst at the diner? Could we maybe learn from that instead?"

"Uh…sure."

"Smart kid." says Noctis, patting down the keyblade wielder's shoulder as they continue to follow Lulu's guidance.

Upon arrival to the set, they see a small handful of crew members setting up a backdrop that looks much more professional compared to the Tifa video they had watched prior. It actually did look as though it were the living room of a fancy mansion, with the lighting set up right enough that one would swear actual sunlight is coming from the window set up in the sheetrock wall, painted a peculiar shade of red. The tile floors like sleek and new, as the boys find they could see their own reflection out of the beige tiling. A maroon colored sofa sits on the side of the setting, with enough room for someone to sneak behind, likely where they intend most of the gangbang to take place. And for no reason other than to class it up, a grand piano on the other side of the set.

"Hot damn!" says Sora. "It looks like a lot of budget went into just this set! It looks awesome!"

"I've never seen anything like this even in the castle!" Link shouts.

"I LIVE in a palace and I've never seen anything like it!" Noctis admits.

Lulu chuckles, amused by the awestruck expressions in their eyes. "I suppose this is the kind of quality one can expect from Greysman productions," she says, "I'm honestly so used to such elaborate sets that it doesn't really faze me anymore."

"Greysman? Did you say Greysman?" Prompto asks.

"She sure did." The four turn back to find a man in simple, basic clothes and a backwards cap approaching them, with the quartet believing he couldn't be any younger than thirty. "Bryce Greysman, owner of Greysman Enterprises and Greysman Productions. You must be the dudes here for the shoot. Nice to meet you."

"THE Bryce Greysman is here?!" Prompto asks, starstruck as the billionaire shakes his hand. "Dude, I wish I were you!"

"Ahahaha…no you don't." Bryce jokes, moving on to shake the hands of the others on the set. "I mean sure, being rich is awesome, but trust me when I say it's not being fun in my shoes for a day."

"So, hey," Sora speaks up, "is it true you have ties to that Fizzer hero? You know, the one that has that ability to jizz root beer?"

"What? No! No, that's crazy, you're crazy! There's no such weird thing like that. Now just…you guys get ready for the shoot. I'll be operating the camera today, so Lulu is in charge of direction and the like, right?"

"Of course, sir." Lulu replies. Directing them over to a changing area, Lulu instructs the four to strip out of their clothes, with fear of publicly exposing themselves finally kicking in. Despite their stage fright, the four start to undress, with their eyes looking back over at the set. For the most part there doesn't seem to be an issue, aside from Link begging to wear his green cap and blue scarf, which the crew do their best to object to. They finally spot 2B walking into the studio, likely having her own changing room away from every one else. Almost all eyes are on her as they stare at her appearance, noting the one piece lingerie outfit that resembles her normal dress, only without the skirt and poofy shoulder. Her arms are still covered in black gloves, while she wears black heels and thigh high stockings that most would agree fits the sexual variant of her normal attire. The quartet listen as her heels click into the tile floor, her ass cheeks jiggling with every step she takes. The sight of her backside moving as her hips sway seems to get the attention of everyone in the room, including the females, as Lulu uses hey clipboard to fan herself while keeping an eye on the Android.

The boys, now in their birthday suits, slowly approach the set where Bryce currently interviews 2B, who is surprisingly patient and positive towards the billionaire. He doesn't seem to act any differently from them, yet they're the ones holding their hands over their schlongs as they stand by the wall, still nervous about being around so many people.

"Geez, you don't think we're gonna have any performance issues, do you guys?" Sora whispers.

"I hope not." Link replies, sweating profusely. "Otherwise when this makes it to the store shelves? We're gonna be the laughing stocks of…what's this place again?"

"Eos." Noctis replies. "I knew I should have asked them to blur out my face…"

"Dude, don't sweat it." Prompto says, trying not to pat his friend's bare shoulders. "Everyone's gonna be watching 2B, not you."

"And you don't think there's anything anyone would recognize about my body?"

As he feels the gaze of Noctis burning into his mind, Prompto makes for an attempt to save face, thankfully saved by the call of Lulu. "Showtime, boys." She says, moving them towards the set. Slowly they head towards 2B, the Android girl spotting them on their way. Somehow despite her still wearing the blindfold, Bryce and others can still see the eyeroll she delivers upon seeing the quartet and their naked bodies approach her.

"I forgot it's these clowns I'm dealing with…" she sighs.

"Ah, so you be met already, have you?" Bryce asks, getting a shot of 2B sitting on the sofa, the four men standing in front of her. Silently, the billionaire shoves Noctis and Sora out of the way, trying to get a shot over their shoulders of 2B staring at their uncut cocks.

"Yes, we did, but…wow. They're certainly packing, aren't they." 2B says, her android cheeks slowly blushing in a way even she can't describe. Biting down on her fingertip, she looks along the row of schlongs, as if uncertain where she should begin with them.

"Actually, geez, kind of odd how you're all uncut, innit?" says Bryce, teasing the four. "But nah, here's your shot, 2B. Give your fans the time of a life…time…"

Slowly kneeling onto the clean tile floor, 2B starts to pull back on Prompto's uncut tube, amazed by how much foreskin the blonde provides. As she reveals the pink nub buried underneath, the android girl hums studiously, rubbing at his cock head with two of her fingers, causing Prompto to hiss as a shiver runs down his spine. As she continues playing with him, 2B pulls back on Noctis' foreskin, revealing his deep purple head to the white haired girl. "That is a crazy purple head…" she says, sticking her tongue out at Noctis' cock. Rubbing away at his slit, she hears the blue haired man grunt, holding his cock up with both of his hands. "Not bad. I'm guessing you've done this before?"

"Not really…" Noctis replies, his voice breathy, "my fiancee and I are more into waiting until marriage."

"Yeah, any day now on that…" Prompto mutters.

"And yet you're here?" 2B says, trying not to laugh. "That's adorable. You're adorable." Giving Noctis another flick of her tongue, the android girl asks, "So who has the most experience out of all of you?"

"I've had sex before!" Sora answers, raising his hand. "Kairi and I've done it a few times, you know, just a little out of boredom, heh…"

"That's not so bad." 2B responds, curling her gloved finger at the spiky haired boy. "C'mere. I wanna suck you off." Trying to hold back his excitement, Sora does a small fist bump before moving over to 2B, with the white haired android craning into his ten inch monster. Using her mouth, 2B pushes back on Sora's foreskin, revealing his pink colored nub, which the android doesn't pay attention to while her lips begin to slowly rake it inside her mouth. Sora grunts, his hands letting go of his member before gently planting them atop 2B's white hair, while she continues to slowly run her lips over the shaft. She grabs hold of Noctis and Prompto, their cocks held firmly in her hands while she remains focuses on taking in every inch of the spiky haired boy's meaty member. Noctis and Prompto breathe heavily, the touch of her hands quite intense for them, especially as she wears her gloves while slowly jerking their shafts. The two enjoy the touch provided by her gloves, the fabric smooth and silky against their poles as her thumbs press down into the veins on the side.

As Sora watches 2B push further along his ten inch beast, his hands push down into her hair, his teeth clenched as he breathes heavily through them. He begins to grab hold of her white hair, clumping it into his hands as she reaches the base of his long, uncut member, while her tongue still teases away at the nub. Her thumbs soon move to the foreskin of Prompto and Noctis, playing around with them as she tries to push underneath the covering of their cocks. The two feel her tickle underneath, the smooth fabric moving gently against their rods as they slowly rise, hardening in the hands of the android, while her lips finally pull back from the base of Sora's shaft, finding her rhythm as she bobs along the ten inches the keyblade holder provides her mouth.

Link, meanwhile, watches on as the android girl pleasures his friends, stroking his own cock as he awaits a moment of opportunity to put himself into the show. But she seems rather occupied by the other three, stroking Noctis and Prompto while she runs her lips along Sora's shaft. Growing eager and impatient, Link tries to sneak between the trio in an attempt to get 2B's attention, only to get a whisper of anger from Bryce.

“Psst! Hey, Lonk!”

“It's Link!” says the Hylian.

“Whatever, I need you out of the shot, your butt's in the way. A fine butt, but not what people want to see.” Grumbling, Link walks away, annoyed that he still has to wait.

After 2B pops her lips off Sora's member, she says to the cameraman, “Look, if he wants something to do, he can hot dog my ass.”

“I can what now?” Link asks, pivoting back to face the android.

“Just stick your dick between my ass cheeks and thrust. It's that simple.” As 2B shifts onto her hands and knees, her ass sticks out for Link, who's eyes light up as he stares at her gelatinous backside, as if hearing a choir of “Hallelujah” sing in his favor. Excited for himself, Link squats down behind the android girl, guiding his shaft between her cheeks and rubbing away between them, holding her ass tightly with his hands while he juts his uncut member, moaning as he feels the pleasure work its magic. The other three try to keep their gaze on 2B as she jerks them off, sucking away at Sora's member, as they realize they're a bit uncomfortable with seeing their friend in the buff right before them. Their cheeks turn red and rosy immediately, realizing how it is now that they're so close to one another.

2B, meanwhile, ignores the internal conflict the boys have with their comfort, popping Sora's rod from her mouth, switching it up by using her gloved hand to massage her saliva into his flesh, while she turns to give Noctis' shaft some attention. The blue haired prince tenses up, his body growing stiffer than his shaft, which makes Prompto laugh at his expense. The blonde then shivers at the way 2B slides her finger against his cock's slit, gently spreading it out while keeping only a small bit of her tip rubbing against it. That doesn't deflate Prompto's fear sounding, however.

Squeezing down on her ass cheeks, Link bites down on his lower lip as he gets an idea of just how squishy her backside is. The Hylian massages them in his hands, his rod still running down her crack while avoiding contact with her holes. As he watches his member sliding with ease, he has to wonder if the android uses oil to keep it so well lubricated…then reminds himself she's a robot, so that may just very likely be the case. Even so, he hardens up after enough time with her ass, his cock throbbing for release. Unable to hold back his urge, Link makes one more jut onto 2B's backside, with his cum squirting out over the android. His seed lands onto her shoulder blades, catching her attention as she pops Noctis' member out of her mouth.

"Wait, did you cum already?" 2B asks the Hylian. "Didn't anyone teach you to hold back?"

"Uh…" is the only answer the Hylian can provide.

"Well, that's just great…" Bryce mumbles, putting the camera down. "And here I was trying to do this all on one take."

"Given these four are still amateurs, that's a bit of an ambitious decision." Lulu points out.

"I know, but I wasn't in the mood to hire an editor. Looks like I'm gonna have to get in contact with one…" As Bryce puts the camera down to make a quick phone call, the gothic producer approaches the performers, handing 2B a baby wipe for her shoulder blades.

"Uh…sorry about that." Link says, his cock still dribbling cum onto 2B's body.

"It's fine…" sighs the android. "You're still new at this. Just…when you feel like you need to cum, try to hold it back. The camera guy loves to get some good money shots."

"Were we doing well?" Sora asks.

"Not too bad. You seem to let 2B dictate the pacing, however." Lulu says. "If you can, try to be a little more in control. I know you're amateurs, but men love scenes where they dictate the direction themselves."

"…so why do we have a director again?" asks Prompto.

"……………Just…try. Please." Lulu sighs, walking away from the set as Bryce gets off his phone.

"Okay, guys, let's try this again." says the billionaire, getting the camera back into position. "Okay, 2B, back to Noctis, hands on Sora and Prompto…and…go."

On his direction, the android gets back to work on the gentlemen as she had been previously, her lips working on Noctis' shaft while her gloved hands stroke away at the other two. Link, worn out from his climax, sits on the sofa as he strokes his shaft, hos eyes still fixated on 2B's backside. With every bob her head makes against the shaft, her ass still manages to ripple, enough that it gets the Hylian's attention. Though his shaft does slowly make its way back to half mast, he still doesn't find himself ready to get back on the action.

After enough time has passed, 2B's lips pop off of Noctis, with her hands and mouth shifting again. Now she services Prompto with her android mouth, while Noctis has her saliva rubbed into his flesh, which he finds smooths him out a little bit. He looks over at the expressions of his friends, albeit briefly, to see how much they're enjoying the session. The goofy smiles on their faces tells him enough, although he feels 2B's finger pushing between the slit on his head, which tickles him quite a bit. It's enough to stimulate his member, though he takes Lulu's advice and does his best to hold back from release, not wanting to shoot his load early like Link had done.

Mote time passes before Sora realizes he's ready to move on from simple blowjobs, grabbing 2B's arm gently before helping her off the ground. The android is taken by surprise, but only for a moment before realizing he's taking Lulu's advice. Prompto himself is surprised at how quickly her lips are taken off his shaft, not expecting Sora to make the first move. Helping her out of the lingerie, Sora exposes the android's breasts, holding them up in his hands while cupping his lips to a nipple, moaning as he suckles away at her light pink nub.

Groaning, 2B holds his head close to her chest, whispering to the spiky haired boy, "I hope you're not expecting milk to come out of that. Be a little more gentle."

"Sorry." Sora says quickly. As he continues to suckle the breast, Noctis decides to try this control thing, lifting 2B's leg up in the air as he rubs his cock against her groin, giving Bryce a shot that the camera man can be truly satisfied with. Despite holding his cock in the other hand, the prince still manages to miss her pussy on at least three tries, finally getting it in on the fourth. As he still holds 2B's leg up, he pounds his hips into her backside, while his rod continues to slide up her robotic vagina. With her body sensing its entry, 2B bites down on her lower lip, a shot Bryce is quick to get as she moans from the way Noctis stretches her cavern walls out. Using her hand, the android strokes away at Sora's shaft, while the keyblade bearer continues to suck on her breast, his other hand rubbing at her free nipple.

Though not exhausted, Prompto steps back while stroking his member, awaiting his own turn with 2B while Sora and Noctis seem to have control of the situation. He looks over at Link, trying to avoid eye contact with him or his dick, only curious to see if he's hard as well. Deciding it's time for him to take some action, Prompto approaches the threesome in action, tapping on Sora's shoulder while he continues to suck on the android tit. "Mind if I cut in?" he asks.

"Uh, sure…" Sora says, stepping aside. Grabbing 2B's shoulders, Prompto manages to bend the android over, prompting Noctis to let go of her leg while he continues to ram into her snatch. With her mouth now leveled with his crotch, Prompto guides his rod into 2B's mouth, the white haired girl opening wide for him. Her tongue makes an effort to push back on his foreskin, a hard task to accomplish thanks to the tube that covers it up greatly. As he feels the struggle of her tongue, Prompto pulls back on the flesh of his rod, most of it sliding out of her mouth as it peels back to reveal his head to her. As it slides further into her mouth, 2B tries to tickle the slit with her tongue, only to swirl around the meaty member as it pushes into her throat. Grabbing onto her hair, Prompto manages to control the pacing of her movement, with 2B's mouth making some rather audible glucking sounds that Bryce is thankful that his camera picks up.

Noctis continues to ride 2B's ass, his body sweating as he stares down at her backside, watching as her cheeks ripple with every thrust he makes into her pussy. In spite of her status as an android, he feels her juices, or at least some form of lubrication, trickling down her walls to coat his cock in the fluid, making it a bit easier for him to penetrate her body. But then the prince has an idea, now that he's lubes up enough by her snatch…

As she feels the cock leave her pussy, 2B looks back while Prompto continues to thrust his cock into her mouth. Seeing the eagerness in his eyes, she knows to expect him to slide into her ass, though she fails to warn him not to enter so roughly. Prompto and his cock keep that from happening, allowing Noctis to simply pop his cock into her asshole.

As it pushes against her anal cavity, 2B cries out into Prompto's member, her voice muffled by the rod and its presence. She grabs hold of the blonde's hips, holding him close to her as her lips slide all the way to the base of his shaft, squeezing his body while she tries to hold out on Noctis' cock stretching out her asshole.

"Huh, you'd think the android girl known for having a nice are would be more adjusted to stuff like this…" Bryce says, trying to avoid his voice being heard on camera.

"Apparently it's her 'preferred' setting." Lulu says, using air quotes. "She seems to enjoy letting men think they're the first to give her such a stretching."

"Actually, I could believe that…"

With the change in holes from Noctis, Link sees his opportunity arise, leaving the sofa to shove Prompto out of his way. After the blonde's cock pops out of her mouth unexpectedly, Link pushes 2B's upper body so that the android is standing upright, grabbing her legs and holding them in the air as he juts into her body, poking his cock head into her clitoris repeatedly before finally managing to get it between her folds, prompting 2B to sink her teeth into the Hylian's shoulder blade. "Aw, man, this is why I wanted to keep the scarf." Link grumbles. "Now I gotta hide these teeth marks from Zelda for good."

With Link and Noctis pounding away at the android's crotch, the rest of the cast and crew watch on as the two men do surprisingly well for themselves, with Bryce and Lulu especially impressed by the way they handle themselves. It's only when they realize that their cocks are throbbing that Link and Noctis realize they can't he back, the friction created by 2B's holes too great for them to withstand.

"Ah shit…" Noctis grunts. "I think I'm about to cum!"

"Me too…" Link hisses.

"At least you're both giving me a warning this time." 2B moans. "Okay, just cum in me. Don't worry about it…just go ahead…"

As she holds onto Link's body, 2B's legs wrap around his torso, holding him close as she anticipates the two and their inevitable orgasms. He and Noctis squeeze their bodies close to the android's body, grunting as their cocks throb within her holes, begging for release. Soon enough she feels their seed blasting into her asshole and pussy, with 2B biting down on her knuckle while streams of the substance begin to fill her body up, though she's built to only hold so much cum at once. Soon enough their jizz begins to escape her holes, making a mess underneath the female android that Sora spots, watching as his friend's milky fluids make a puddle on the floor, which Bryce is quick to pick up on for the camera. As he watches the jizz continue to drop from 2B's holes, the billionaire cameraman starts to grab at his own crotch, rubbing away as he films the action, getting an eyeful just for himself.

As Noctis and Link complete their climax, they help 2B back down to the ground, with the prince able to pull out of her ass. With her anus unplugged, 2B squeezes her asshole in, trying to hold the fluids that he provided her. Just before Link can pull out, the android girl accidentally slips on their puddle of cum, causing her to stumble over the Hylian, landing on top of him as he collapses to the floor. “Oh god! Sorry!” 2B apologizes. “I forgot that was there!”

“Yeah, me too...” Link grunts, having hurt his back in the fall. Despite that, his focus remains on 2B, seeing just how ample her breasts are from the angle he's at. “Hey, could you stay on me? I might still have some juice left in me.”

“Try to save it for the finale...” 2B replies, swinging her hips along his schlong. She breathes heavily, while Link grabs hold of her ass cheeks, squeezing them once more in his hands. Leaning forward, 2B rests her gloved hands atop his chest, breathing over him as she closes in on his face. The Hylian stares in awe, nervous that she may just be coming in for a kiss, preparing his lips to pucker back...

Only no kiss ever arrives. When Link opens his eyes, he sees Prompto holding her head up to his shaft, pulling her in for another blowjob, which the blonde haired man appreciates greatly. “Hey, no fair, dammit!” Link snarls. “I was gonna kiss her!”

“Would you want to knowing where she's had those lips?” Prompto asks with a grin.

All the while, Sora sees an opening in her ass, despite the cum still oozing out of her behind. Taking advantage of this, the keyblade bearer shoves his cock into 2B's ass, causing the android to nearly gag on Prompto's member, with saliva spurting over her lip. She manages to let Sora control the pace of the situation, given his self-proclamation of most experience, while Bryce continues to keep the camera on the foursome. With Link laying under her body, 2B rides his cock while Sora pounds away at her ass, with Prompto holding her head to his crotch in an attempt to empty his load into her mouth. Noctis rests on the couch, sweating heavily as he watches the action, preparing his cock for what's likely to be the finale.

As he continues to watch 2B take on all cocks in every hole, Bryce hands the camera off to Lulu, telling her, “Keep filming. I gotta take care of something.”

“Really can't wait, can you?” Lulu sighs, taking the camera as Bryce heads off the set, likely going to find a bathroom. The gothic producer continues to film the shot, watching on as the three men pound away at 2B and her holes, watching as Sora's rhythm becomes more aggressive, sliding slow but hard into her backside. Link continues to enjoy the view, his rod hardening inside of 2B while she grinds against his hips. Prompto's face looks scrunched in, his teeth biting down on his lower lip as if he's prepared to cum again. Looking over to Noctis, Lulu asks him, “Excuse me, are you ready for another go?”

“Me? Yeah, sure!” Noctis says, standing up with a hard and uncut cock.

“Then get in there!” she says. “And the rest of you, pull out before you cum! It's time for the climax! Stand over 2B and cum on her!”

“If you say so...” As Sora hears the producer, he pulls his monster cock out of the android's ass, causing 2B to grunt into Prompto's shaft before he pops out as well, holding his foreskin back to keep his cock head out in the open. The android girl scoots off of Link, allowing the Hylian to stand up while she finds herself kneeling before them once again, with Noctis joining the other three as he continues to stroke his cock. With her tongue sticking out, her neck craning back to open her mouth wide, 2B awaits the release of cum from each of the cocks looming over her head, the men at least being polite enough to keep their foreskin held back for her. After a bit of struggle, all four of the boys are finally hard, their cocks ready to burst over 2B's face at any given moment. Silently, the four nod to one another, agreeing to finally burst on the android in unison. With a grunt that can be heard across the set, they all release their loads onto 2B, who catches most of it on her tongue, some of it flying over her head, while she wears the rest on either her face or her chest, with the seed dripping down her chin and chest. The four men stand over 2B, their cocks softening and their bodies sweaty, watching the android girl swallow their loads down her throat, showing Lulu and her camera that she took it all down like a pro.

“And...cut!” Lulu shouts, pressing the stop button on the camera. “That's a wrap everyone. And thank you all for coming along.”

“Did...did we do good?” asks a worn out Sora.

“You were...fine. Not terrible for first timers, but you're far from the worst I've had to work with.” admits the goth.

“Yeah, a little mishap here or there...” 2B admits, with Lulu helping her to her feet. “But not the worst experience on a set. Not even second worst. Third...well that's debatable, but it says more about my experiences than you guys.”

As Prompto scratches the back of his head, he asks, “...So is that a compliment, or...?”

“Nah, don't think much about it guys.” says a returning Bryce, carrying a tray of plastic red cups with him. “You got your reward, everything went well, so I think a little celebratory toast is to be had. Drink up!”

As each of the tired actors take a cup from the tray, only Sora is the one to quickly ask, “Hey, um, sir? Where did you find this root beer?”

“...I've got a lot of stock. Now drink up.” And they do so, celebrating their first...and perhaps last...foray into adult pictures.


	2. Sora Begs For Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is asked to come back for another shoot, this time filming with...Overwatch's Mercy?

Some months after their gangbang session with 2B, the boys receive word from the studio yet again, hearing that their scene had gone over well with the viewers and fans, with the requests for more of them coming in. The quartet grow excited over the prospect of doing another pornographic scene, though there's only one catch; the studio is only interested in ONE of them after their performance.

“And they went with SORA?!” Prompto shouts as Nictos prepares the vehicle for travel once more, while Link sits in the back seat playing his flute.

“Look, I'm not happy about this either.” sighs the royal as he shuts the trunk door. “But Sora's still our friend, right? I mean we gotta go back for his support.”

“And because he doesn't have a ride of his own.” Prompto reminds his longtime friend.

“Legally.” Sora chimes in, wearing sunglasses over his eyes. “I don't have a LEGAL ride out to Highdell Groves. Otherwise I'd just take my Gummi ship by myself.”

“Get a load of Mr. Celebrity.” mumbles Prompto, looking away from the keyblade wielder.

“Like you wouldn't have that ego either in his shoes.” notes Noctis.

“Whatever. Let's just get this over with.” Prompto says with annoyance, getting into the car with Link. “I'm surprised you're even still here, by the way. Whatever happened to vacation?”

“It got extended.” Link replies. “Though, I guess anytime I don't have to deal with Ganondorf is a vacation, and nobody back home has said anything about it. So, more R&R for me!”

“...That sounds...SO dumb...and yet it makes sense at the same time.”

“C'mon, peeps, let's hit the road already!” Sora says, clapping his hands as he gets in the shotgun seat. “The ladies they want me to shoot with aren't going to wait for us!”

“They aren't?” asks Link.

“You'd think he's kidding,” Noctis says with heavy breath, “but I'm sure those girls would be willing to turn the shoots into a solo scene if they wait long enough.”

“Then take it easy.” Prompto says. “Let's let him be late.”

“Dude, you do NOT wear jealousy well!” Sora laughs. “Let's hit the road, gang!”

##

Pulling up in the Regalia, the four men approach the studio as they had previously done before. With a knock on the door, the gothic producer from last time answers, the sight of the quartet causing a natural reaction of an annoyed groan. “Of course it's you four.” says Lulu, opening the door wider. “Come in...”

“Man, don't sound so happy to see us, Lulu.” Sora chuckles, removing his sunglasses as he enters the building, with the other three following behind.

“Considering how amateur you behaved last time, it's hard to let go of that.” says the gothic woman, leading the others to the set. “Mr. Graysman isn't going to oversee direction of this scene, by the way. He mentioned he had some sort of situation going on back home, something about rock stars and...stuff.”

“Sounds like him all right.” Sora says with a grin.

“Does it? Does it really?” Lulu asks out of annoyance. “Just...oh. Your co-star is ready, I see.”

As they hear the clicking of heels atop the tile floor of the backdrop for this scene, Sora's sunglasses drop over her eyes, prompting him to remove them once more as his jaw drops, his friends following suit. Their gaze goes over to a blonde woman with a slightly mature presence to her face, her hips flattering to her beauty. Of note is a device that hangs over her head, giving her an angelic presence with its halo-style shape. The crew of the shoot seem very much aware of her beauty as well, as everyone stops what they're doing as she walks by them, flipping her ponytail back in a manner that tells all just how hot she thinks she is. Her attire is especially attractive to the eye, wearing all white in her platform heels, stockings with an angelic pattern in their designs, garter belt that attaches to said stockings, and a plunge V-neck backless lace teddy that shows off her curvature, hiding her private parts for the time being. As she approaches Lulu and the boys, the woman gives a light curtsy, in spite of her more sexual attire.

“Hello there,” she says, a Swiss accent escaping her mouth, “which of you is Sora? I believe this was a one on one shoot and not a gangbang, yes?”

“I'm Sora!” Prompto shouts, raising his hand high.

“Screw you!” shouts Sora, shoving the blonde away before approaching Mercy with a handshake. “Don't listen to him, I'm the real Sora. These guys are just here for my support.”

“Angela, though you may refer to me as Mercy. It is...a stage name.” she says, a bit shy. “So, these are your supports? Do they, er...rejuvenate you?”

“...What?” Sora asks, cocking his head to the side while the others in his crew laugh. “Oh! No, no, none of that, we just stick together like a really odd glue.”

“And I hope that glue understands well enough to remain silent while shooting.” Lulu grumbles. “The last thing we need is to give post-production an aneurysm trying to edit out your frat-style shouting.”

“Frat-like?” asks Link. “We don't do any of that. We're more like...high school level shouting?”

“Not helping, Link...” Noctis sighs, hanging his head.

“In any case, perhaps it is best if we go over the choreography?” Mercy insists. “I like to know in my head where we are going, improv is not quite my thing.”

“Oh, you saw our scene with 2B, then?” Sora asks with a nervous laugh.

“I did. You were quite amateurish, although, I must say...” Blushing, Mercy's eyes go straight to Sora's crotch, her hand running over the slight bulge that appears against his pants. “You were packing quite a lot in that...”

“Oi! Try not to get too attached, Angie!” shouts a cockney accent that enters the room. “I ain't gonna be all too happy if you leave the muff for a wiener, no matter how big it might be!”

As the cockney woman stands next to Mercy, the golden haired woman leans in for a peck on the cheek before pressing her body against her for a hug. “Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Lena. You may call her Tracer, however.”

“Tracer?!” Prompto says, his jaw nearly dropping in shock. “THE Tracer?! She's like the industry's golden star lesbian or something!”

“Yup, that's me.” Tracer says proudly.

“H-Hey,” Prompto says with eagerness, “maybe on another shoot you and I can-OW!” Not only does the dirty blonde get a slap on the back of the heady by Noctis, but a hard palm goes across his cheek as well. “All right, fine, forget I said anything, eesh...”

Shaking her head, Tracer holds Mercy close to her. To Sora, she says, “Look, I've got a reputation at stake, but my girl here is content with doing these B/G scenes, and I'm not one to stop what she wants to do. But just keep in mind no kissing on the lips, no tongue except when you eat her out, and ESPECIALLY no cumming in her muff! Otherwise I can travel back in time and make it so you're not born. We got it?”

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Sora replies.

“She can't actually do that.” Mercy giggles, resting her head against Tracer's neck. “It will be fine, darling, you just relax with the boys while we're shooting. I think your mentality will get along quite well with theirs.”

“Long as they don't try to feel me up...” Tracer sighs, giving the golden haired woman another peck before Lulu guides her off to the side. The British woman sits on the arm rest of a maroon sofa, while the rest of the guys sit atop it like normal people would. Mercy takes Sora by the hand as they go over their scene, sorting out what they'll be doing and the order of actions.

“Man, lookit him.” Prompto says, a bit jealous. “The dude is actually acting like a professional! If that were me with that chick, I'd be all over her before the cameras started.”

“I think that's why they didn't pick you.” Noctis says with a smirk. “I guess in some ways it makes sense. Sora's got the biggest prick out of all of us.” As they watch Sora and Mercy discussing the directions, they watch on as Mercy points to his crotch, a dirty grin appearing on his lips as he undoes his pants. The angelic woman's eyes grow wide as the shaft pops out, seeing his thick, ten inch erection with such a heavy amount of foreskin covering the pink head at the very top.

Eagerly pointing at the keyblade wielder's large member, Mercy shouts to her girlfriend, “Lena! We need to mold this later on!”

“Figures...” Tracer sighs.

As the scene finally begins to film, with Lulu acting as director, Sora leans his head into Mercy's chest, moving the lace teddy out of the way of her breasts. His lips lock onto one of her nipples, while the angelic women juts her chest out better for him to do so. She moans as his free hand gropes the other breast, his thumb pressing into her nipple and giving it a light massage. As she sucks on her lower lip, Mercy's eyes roll back from the attention of Sora's tongue, which flicks away at a proper pace against the nip. On instinct her hands move behind the keyblade wielder's head, pulling him into her chest while his tongue continues to pleasure her.

“Man, she's really into this, huh?” Noctis asks quietly, crossing his legs.

“Angie loves all, that's her tagline basically.” Tracer says with a smirk. “But I know who she loves the most, that's for certain.”

“Yeeeah, I'm gonna need proof of that...” Prompto replies before Lulu shushes them. After some time has passed, Sora and Mercy begin to rub away at the others' crotch, with the angelic woman tugging on the foreskin of Sora's member while the keyblade wielder's hand goes down the plunge of the teddy, with his middle finger pressing into the clit. This causes Mercy to coo, her eyes shut as she exhales her breath from the way the young man massages her pink nub, impressing Tracer with the way she reacts. Looking down at Sora as he continues to suckle on her breast, Mercy pats him on the head, prompting him to move away from her nipple. After pecking his cheek, the angelic woman drops to her knees, taking both hands and wrapping them around Sora's uncut ten inch monster, licking her lips in anticipation as she stares at the head, which is covered up by so much of his foreskin. Using her fingers she pushes back on the skin, getting a good glimpse of how thick his pink glans is, with her thumb massaging against the slit. As a sticky liquid oozes against her thumb, Mercy pulls back, watching the strands of precum shrink up between them.

As she studies the texture of his clear liquid, the golden haired woman hums to herself. "Hmmm…you certainly do have a healthy lifestyle. Eating your greens?"

"Uh, heh, I guess potions can count as greens, right?" Sora asks with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. His body tenses up after Mercy's lips wrap around the head, moaning as she savors the taste of Sora's precum as her tongue circles his slit, catching the liquid as it oozes out. Using both hands the angelic star gives Sora a gentle tug, her fingers barely pushing into the veins of his uncut schlong, but giving enough pressure that his precum flows out more easily. The keyblade wielder exhales as she continues to swirl her tongue around his crown, sending a pleasant chill through Sora's body.

Watching from the distance, the boys and Tracer remain interested in the action, noting the unusual chemistry Mercy and Sora seem to have on camera. Seeing an opportunity, Prompto leans in to the British girl and whispers, "Hey, maybe-"

"Who, don't say it." Tracer replies, sticking her hand into his face without looking away from her girlfriend. "I heard what you just said, and trust me, you don't wanna finish that thought."

"But-"

"Trust. Me."

As their attention turns back to the action, they watch as Mercy pushes her head against Sora's shaft, the golden haired beauty trying her best not to gag on such a meaty member. After using her hands to push back on his foreskin, uncovering the head as it goes deeper, Mercy's hands move to the keyblade wielder's backside, gripping his ass cheeks tightly as she does her best to move on every inch he has. The British lesbian watches on with tented fingers, praying silently as well that her girlfriend doesn't die due to his size. She lets out a sigh of relief, seeing the giant bulging head as it pushes into her throat, stretching it out in a fashion visible to all. Noctis and friends try to maintain their cool, with Prompto squealing at how awesome that looks before Link elbows his arm.

After some work on the shaft, Mercy feels the ten inch rod swelling up in her throat, as if it's only just now reaching its peal stiffness. Her eyes bulge out, forcing her to pull back in order to breathe in some air. After Sora's pink head pops out of her mouth, the golden haired woman gasps deeply, with strands of saliva separating her lips from the foreskin. "M-my apologies," she says, looking up at Sora as she wipes the saliva off with her forearm, "I didn't realize you weren't fully hard yet."

"Heh, I get that sometimes." Sora says, his eye briefly glancing at Lulu, who tells the cameraman to leave the shot in. "Want me to return the favor?"

"I…would like that." Mercy replies, smiling at Sora helps the angelic woman to her feet. Guiding her over to the sofa locates on the set, the keyblade wielder allows her to lean back, her legs lifted back as she tries to keep her platform heels behind her head. With easy access to her muff, Sora kneels before Mercy, using his thumbs to hold back her flesh curtains for better access. With his tongue sticking out, Sora slowly glides it across the Swiss woman's entry point, creeping up to her clit before swirling around it. Mercy exhales, her eyes shut as she tilts her head back in bliss. "Oh…gotten himmel, that feels wonderful…" she sighs, her lips slowly curling into a smile. "I bet so many ladies could tell you what a talented tongue you have…"

"Maybe just one…two?" Sora replies. "I forget how that time with 2B went…"

"Edit that little bit out…" Lulu sighs, slowly palming her face from the young man's response. As the keyblade wielder continues to please Mercy's clit, Tracer watches on with her thighs squeezed shut, her cheeks puffing up at the sight of her girlfriend being pleasured.

"Someone looks jealous…" Prompto says to the Brit with a smug grin.

"I am not!" Tracer hisses, leaving her spot for a literal split second just to punch Prompto's arm. The dirty blonde seethes, wondering where that just came from. After teasing the angelic woman's clit a minute longer, Sora plunges his tongue inside of Mercy's vagina, entering her cavern and slowly curling his tongue up in an attempt to catch her juices as they trickle towards the entrance. The keyblade wielder moans as his tongue continues to work around her insides, while his lips lock on to suck up any juices he may have missed.

"Oh yes…" Mercy gasps, holding Sora's hair in her hands. "Like that! Just like that! Ooogh, you're wonderful…" Mercy says with a weak chuckle. As her eyes roll back, she exhales, saying to the young man, "Are you certain you hadn't spoke to Lena before hand? Because that's exactly how she would do it…"

The cameraman turns to Lulu, a quizzical expression on his face. Lulu merely nods, watching the scene with crossed arms as she watches the two continue their performance. Link's mouth begins to drool, watching on as Sora continues to suck on Mercy's vagina, hearing the loud, wet slurping sounds his friend makes. Standing up from his spot on the sofa, he stretches out before telling Noctis, "I'm gonna go see if that Bryce guy has anymore root beer hanging around."

"Now?" Noctis whispers. "Just…agh, don't open any cans here if you find anything." Link simply flashes the royal a thumbs up before heading off, avoiding any wires on his way.

With Mercy still in her position on the sofa, she watches as Sora stands up to his feet, her eyes gazing upon his uncut monster, amazes that it's still as stiff as it was when she popped it from her mouth. After a few tugs, Sora squats down far enough that his rod meets up with her snatch, pulling back on his foreskin before pushing the pink head inside of the Swiss woman's pussy. Sucking on her lip, Mercy groans as the rod stretches her cavern out with every inch the keyblade wielder slides in, the feeling of her walls stretching out to accommodate his thickness being too much for her.

"Mmph…hoooo, gotten himmel, Sora." Mercy says, her eyes rolling back as he tries to push his dick's base up against her folds. "You're so good to me…oooh, I definitely need to get you molded for my own use…" As the shaft finally reaches its base, Sora starts to pound away at Mercy's body, the golden haired woman grunting loudly as her teeth remain clenched.

"Fucking hell, Angie." Tracer grumbles, annoyed at the remarks of the young man's uncut erection.

"Definitely jealous." Prompto chuckles.

“Dude, knock it off.” Noctis says in a whisper. “You really wanna try pissing her off again?”

After a few minutes more of this position, with Sora finally thrusting into her vagina, Mercy removes her feet from behind her head, while Sora assists her in rolling onto her knees, her curvaceous backside now facing him. His rod still inside of her snatch, the keyblade wielder holds onto the Swiss woman's hips as he continues to pound into her body, watching as her ass cheeks squish against his crotch as he continues his rhythm against the Swiss maiden. As he rides her for a longer period of time, Mercy's tongue sticks out of her mouth, panting heavily as her saliva drools off the tip of her tongue. “Anh! Yes! Such a wonderful specimen! I could...mmmph! I could use such a big dick at home! Nnngh, something for Lena to use as a strapon...”

“That's why she's so interested in molding his dick?” asks a shocked Link.

“Why else did you think she was gonna do it?” Noctis asks sincerely.

“Memorial trophy? I dunno.”

“Dude, we have GOT to get you and that princess together already, for real.” Prompto adds, rubbing his temple.

Ignoring the other three, Tracer continues to gaze on at Mercy, humming to herself as she watches the young keyblade wielder going at her pussy, using his youth and whatever experience garnered to get her girlfriend to such a pleasure. It does annoy the cockney girl, as she's never been able to get the Swiss maiden to such heights. Perhaps molding his schlong for a strapon wouldn't be such a bad idea after all...

Of course, as she thinks all of this to herself, Tracer fails to hear the moans coming from behind her, gruff male noises to be exact. Fearing the worst, she turns to see that the three have whipped out their cocks, eyes focused as well on the scene while they stroke themselves. “Oh. Oh no. Nope. I'm done here.” says Tracer, hopping off the sofa's arm rest and rushing to Lulu in the blink of an eye. Whispering into the goth producer's ear, she asks a question that prompts a smile and a nod from the producer.

“Go for it.” she says, to Tracer's excitement.

In another blink of an eye, Mercy and Sora jump in shock, the young keyblade wielder holding onto the Swiss woman as he tries to hold back an orgasm created by the surprise of the Brit now sitting atop the sofa's backrest. “L-Lena?!” Mercy almost shouts. “What are you doing?!”

“Just, ah, adding to the scene?” Tracer says with a grin. “Besides, it beats sitting over with those pervs for the time being.” She nudges over to the couch, noting the trio of Link, Noctis, and Prompto stroking themselves.

“Hey, c'mon, back to the action!” Prompto shouts. “It was getting good, for real!”

“I'll...I'll just take that as a compliment.” Sora sighs. Turning to Lulu, he says to the goth, “I'm really sorry about them...”

“I've gotten used to it.” Lulu says with a shrug. “Keep going, Sora. And Mercy, you can go ahead and eat your girlfriend out.”

“Oh! Oh, of course...” Mercy replies, grinning eagerly as she looks up at Tracer's eyes, noting the Brit has quickly changed out of her clothes, bar the harness that keeps her grounded in time. Pretending that she's in Sora's shoes from before, as his naked body pounds against her exposed ass while his uncut manhood massages her caverns, Mercy leans into Tracer's muff, plugging it up with her lips over the folds while her tongue pushes deep inside of the Brit.

“Ah! Oh, that...almost tickles.” Tracer says with a laugh. “Blimey, Angie, you never did that before! Mmmph, but I like iiiiit...”

Smiling as she eyes her girlfriend's reactions, Mercy swirls her tongue around Tracer's cavern walls, while she herself grows further aroused by the pounding Sora gives her snatch. She feels the veins on his shaft pulsing, a sure sign that the wielder is about to cum as well. Mercy can only thank whatever deity she believes in that he's aware of that as well. “Nph! Hoo fuck!” she hears Sora groan. “I need to pull out!”

With his uncut erection popping out of her muff, Mercy nearly jumps, her eyes bulging as her teeth bite down on Tracer's folds, though she manages restraint before completely clamping down. It still manages to be enough of a shockwave to the Brit's systems, causing her to cry out and rub her clit, squirting right into Mercy's face, the Swiss maiden keeping her mouth open to catch the fluids and swallow them down her throat. Her face becomes drenched in Tracer's juices, swallowing it down her stretched out throat with ease once she finishes. Sora, playing with his pole, growls through clenched teeth as he holds back his foreskin, keeping the slit open as he shoots out his cum over the Swiss woman's backside, leaving trails of his semen all over her ass cheeks, with some of it going down her crack. A few bits of it shoot further up her back, only reaching as far as Mercy's shoulder blades.

“Heh...think that's a personal record...” Sora pants proudly, wiping his brow. “Hey, they kinda look like angel wings...”

“Er...Sora?” Mercy says after a passionate kiss with her British lover, “You were exquisite. But...you did forget something.”

“Hm? Oh, shit!” Realizing that he's missed out on making his co-star cum, Sora gets back on his knees to use his tongue on the Swiss maiden, while his thumb pushes down on her clit. Within seconds Mercy cries out, with her juices splashing into the face of an unprepared Sora, who shuts his eyes as he nearly gargles on her fluids, while a gigantic puddle sits at his feet.

With his body drenched in her juices, Sora sputters out a bit of the fluids, despite enjoying their taste. “Mmmph...you were wonderful, Sora.” Mercy giggles. “But please, don't forget about your partner's needs, da?”

“Yeh, mate.” Tracer says, hugging the Swiss woman close. “That would've been a big no-no in my books.”

“Hey, nice work amigo!” Prompto says, zipping up his pants as he places his uncut shaft back inside. Sora sighs as his friends come up to the set, with Link applauding the keyblade wielder. “Not bad if I say so myself.”

“That's why we're interested in keeping Sora on as a regular here.” Lulu says, shocking the young man. “We may need you in another week, so it may be best to try and get a place close by.”

“Close by, huh?” Sora says, picking his naked body off the floor as he turns to Noctis. “Hey, dude. You're loaded, right? Any chance you could help me out?”

“Loaded?!” Noctis shouts. “Look, we're friends, but...”

“Hm...what's the exchange rate on rupees?” a serious Link ponders.

“Kids. Amateurs. But your co-star certainly shows some promise.” Tracer says, cuddling up with Mercy.

“Mmm, indeed.” Mercy replies, nuzzling against Tracer. “But we really should get his dick molded...”


	3. Zone-tan in Akihabara

Zone-tan doesn't quite understand herself, even as she looks through several links for a good onahole. It's not as if she likes the guy that much...

As she sighs, slumping in her desk chair at home, the news reporter looks up at a picture hanging from her wall, featuring herself and the ZNN cameraman, Axel. The two had been an odd case of friends behind the scenes, but one day when the keys ended up locked inside the news van, the two had spent the remainder of the day taking public transportation while also teasing the other in all kinds of sexual manner.

No, really, this did happen. You just haven't seen it is all.

Though they hang out in a variety of ways and tease one another, especially that bet where Zone-tan had to answer the door for pizza delivery with two Atari controllers jammed into her holes, the purple haired reporter couldn't help but think that, after so much time together, it couldn't hurt to give the perv a gift.

But an onahole? It could certainly make for a nice gag gift, one for him to open up publicly and bring some humiliation towards himself. But she wonders what he could take away from such an offer. Would he think Zone-tan is telling him to fuck himself? Likely, and also funny to her, but she doesn't want to give off the full impression that she likes him as more than a friend or co-worker. At least not yet.

Struggling for answers to questions she can't ask anyone for help with, Zone-tan turns her attention back to her computer, finding that the pointer on her screen has landed on a random link that shows a channel for an 'onahole review' video library.

“...Am I really going to click on this link knowing it's likely going to be some guy showing off his member while fucking silicone pussies?” With a laugh and an eyeroll only she can see, Zone-tan immediately responds, “Of course I am! Let's see just how tiny his penis has to be to do something as ridiculous as this.” Eager to watch the video and leave a comment, the news reporter sits back and enjoys the show.

When the video finishes loading, it features some young, scrawny blonde sitting on a couch on his own, surrounded by some rather dorky memorabilia, though none as perverted as Axel's belongings. Well, that poster of a model she recognizes, Cindy, a dirty blonde bending over while washing a car, might be the most perverted thing adorning his walls, but not much else.

The blonde, grinning like a moron, waves to the camera before speaking. “What's up, guys? It's your boy Prompto! Hope you enjoyed my last review of the Brigitte mold! I managed to get it squeaky clean for the next use. Just a quick reminder, always clean your toys when you finish them. You never know what sort of gunk and grime is going to stick to it if you're not careful enough.”

Zone-tan raises an eyebrow at this form of advice. She hadn't expected such advice to come from a guy that looked as much of a tool as he does. The blonde continues, reaching off screen for a brown cardboard box that looks sealed shut. "Anyway, today's review just came in, and I'm excited to open it up, even though I'm sure I know exactly what it is, but, a little bit of backstory…" He continues to speak even as he cut into the box, opening it up to dig through the padding. "A few weeks ago, one of my buddies won this contest, right? We got to star in one of those videos where the pornstars thank their fans, and we were able to pair up with 2B!"

Continuing her view of the video, Zone-tan cocks her head to the side, wondering where he's going with this, realizing what this is about the second he pulls the silicone toy out of the packaging. "So, when I found out she makes an onahole available for public use, I knee I had to give this a try! You know, see if it's just as good as the real thing. Which is kind of iffy since she's a robot, and not…screw it. You get my drift."

Zone-tan watches as Prompto stands up, his crotch level with the upper portion of the video box. After he lets his pants drop, the purple haired girl gasps in disbelief, watching as his uncut schlong bounces out. She swears she should be viewing this with VR goggles, just to see if that pecker would come to life. Prompto sits back down, grabbing his 2B onahole, lubing it up before pushing it down over his rod. With a few grunts and a struggle, he manages to get it all the way down to his base, a sigh of victory escaping the blonde's lips. "Yup, fits like a charm." he says with a laugh. "It does feel just like 2B, right down to the ridges used. It's nice and tight, just like I remember it being, and I hope she thinks the same of the gift I got her." The blonde winks at the camera, almost making Zone-tan want to hurl.

"And that's enough viewing for today." Zone-tan says to herself, closing out the video tab. Resting her fists against her cheek, the purple haired newscaster ponders if it's even worth getting Axel a sex toy, especially since they'll be traveling on assignment to Akihabara this weekend. Perhaps they'll find some sort of sex shop among all the dorkiness the area provides.

Speaking of which, she should start getting ready for that trip. Hopefully there'll be some time to have for herself during all of this…

##

"So this is Akihabara, huh? It's different from what I thought it'd be."

"Really? What were you expecting, exactly?"

Axel, the black haired young male, carries his camera around with him while Zone-tan has her mix in hand. The two had been assigned to do a special report on the region of Tokyo and its influence on culture, immersed in their surroundings.

"I dunno," Axel admits, "I remember watching this one show dubbed, it was like some kind of Power Rangers parody. It had a cast of characters that were fans of the Japanese show, it got kind of pervy at times, but…it…what are you doing?" The cameraman spots his colleague out the corner of his eye, watching her stand on her toes while she takes a close yet uncomfortable whiff of his body.

"Just sniffing you out," Zone-tan explains, "You definitely smell like you belong here."

"Real fucking hilarious." Axel says. "I didn't watch the whole thing, I just know it's a thing that exists. But it made me aware of this area of Tokyo at least."

"Whatever you say, nerd." Zone-tan responds, a smug smirk on her face as she rolls her eyes. "Now stop having a geek history lesson and get the camera ready. I want to get some shots of the crowds to talk over later."

"You sure we don't need your big butt in the shot a too?" Axel chortles.

"Rude." Zone-tan says flatly. "My butt is NOT that big!"

"Not from what I recall." Axel says, grinning mischievously even as Zone-tan playfully thwacks him in the head.

"You didn't even penetrate anything, remember? Now stop being a perv and just get the shots!"

His camera ready, Axel does what he's told and props it into his shoulder, getting brief enough shots for voice over segments. He makes sure to get all the important places, such as the technology stores, the gaming outlets, the gashapon machines, maid cafes, adult shops…

"Whoa, wait," Axel says after the store catches his eye, "there's an adult shop this out in the open?"

"Dude, this is fucking nerd central," Zone-tan reminds him, "of course this stuff is so blatantly open. I bet there's a gazillion Bad Dragon toys, and enough dakimakura to last a single perv for a lifetime." Chuckling to herself, she elbows Axel. "Who knows, maybe you'll find your next girlfriend inside there."

"Funny," Axel says, smirking back, "I don't think they'd ever put you on a body pillow." The remark acted as both an insult and a compliment to the purple haired reporter, her cheeks blushing enough that her whole face turns red. The cameraman, seeing his colleague freeze up, waves his hand over her eyes. "Zone? Hey, any witty retort? You okay?"

Snapping out of her trance, Zone-tan shakes her head before replying, "I'm fine. Just…how about if we go get a glimpse of the store? Maybe we can do a backup story on the kinky lifestyles of pervy nerds."

"I'd be down for it." Axel says, ignoring the system crash of his coworker. Once inside, they find that the store is rather male oriented, not a shock to Zone-tan, as there are many an onahole hanging from the ceiling, off the shelves, with silicone mousepads shaped like someone's breasts or ass. There's a particular overstock on ones that feature Astolfo's butt specifically…

Noticing the squishy butt pads, Zone-tan jokes, “See, there's one right there. A little young looking, but I think you two can get along well.”

“I'm pretty sure that's a guy,” Axel points out, “and a legal one.”

“...I stand by my insult.” Zone-tan retorts.

As Axel continues to get some good shots within the store, their attention is broken off, as they hear shouting near the front of the store where the register is. Quietly, they poke their heads out from behind a display for DVDs of JAV smut, seeing a blonde, skinny male arguing with the employee. “Look, I'm saying this is a shit onahole, okay?” the blonde shouts. “Texture is bad, the ridging hurts, and all the lube in the world can't keep it from going dry so quickly!”

The employee, trying their best not to show signs of irritation, simply says to him, “Sir, I've told you, I can't let you return this because you've already used it.”

“Of course I used it!” the blonde shouts. “I can't exactly know I'm going to like something until I've used it. And if you're worried about diseases don't worry, I didn't use it long enough to leave a mark on it.”

“Uh huh.”

“Not one drop of cum!”

“Uh huh...”

“Man, I know this isn't the first time I've bought something here with piss poor quality. The Princess Ayeka one, the Mercy one, and then there's this Shantae one! I might as well just recommend my viewers to keep away.”

“Viewers?” Raising her eyebrow, Zone-tan ponders about the remark. The voice starts to slowly click with her mind, as if she'd heard it before. It's only when the blonde turns around, leaving the sex toy without any proper refund, that she knows exactly who he is. “Prompto.”

“Prompto?” Axel asks. “You know this guy?”

“Directly, no. But I've definitely seen him before.” she replies. “C'mon, let's just follow after him. Maybe an interview with an onahole connoisseur would make for a good news bit!”

“An onahole what now?” Axel asks just as Zone-tan rushes off after Prompto.

Just after Prompto leaves the store, Zone-tan taps on his shoulder, the blonde turning around to see the purple haired woman smile at him, leaving him a bit confused. “Uh, yo. Something I can help you with?”

“You might just be able to.” Zone-tan says in a chipper sing-song voice. “My cameraman and I are looking to do some interviews for Zone TV, and I recognized you from the internet. I thought maybe we could interview a famous stud like yourself.”

Looking around himself with shifty eyes, Prompto leans into Zone-tan to ask her, “Which thing? Because, um, I've done a lot of stupid shit on there...”

“The...onahole thing?” she asks.

“Oh! Oh yeah! That's the best thing I'm known for!” Prompto replies proudly. “Sure, I could do an interview!”

“Great, let me just get my...cameraman?” When Zone-tan looks back to find that her coworker is nowhere to be found, she looks around with concern, only to be pleased when he finally rushes out of the store.

“Hey! You kinda left without me!” Axel shouts. “And the next thing I know this weirdo comes up to me to try and take away my camera. I guess he thought we caught something we didn't like.”

“I wouldn't worry about it.” Zone-tan says, waving it off. “I used to hear the same thing when I tried filming the football team in the showers back at high school.”

Before Axel can ask her about that, his attention is turned to the blonde man, the cameraman finding himself at a loss for words. “Oh, hey, this is the guy you were chasing, right?”

“I guess I am.” Prompto says, sticking his hand out. “The name's Prompto. I guess you're a fan of my onahole reviews, too?”

“Uh...no, sorry. I can't say I've ever seen them.” Axel replies, rubbing his chin after shaking Prompto's hand. “Although that explains why you were upset with that one you just bought.”

Laughing, Prompto scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, I wonder most days why I bother with the place. They have a good selection, sure, but with the quality after the fact I'd swear they were trying to rip you off.”

“Maybe we should leave that out of the segment...” Zone-tan whispers to Axel.

“Well, sorry to hear it, man. At least you got some steady living, right?” asks the cameraman.

With a grin, Prompto replies, “You bet! Ever since me and my buds got to tap 2Booty, I've been feeling like I should try to keep making videos on the sexy stuff and see if I get any hires.”

“Any luck yet?”

“Nah. But give it time. I'm sure I'm bound to get some kind of sponsorship out of this in no time.”

Zone-tan chimes in, “As long as you aren't badmouthing EVERY product and just offering suggestions on bad products, maybe you'll have a chance.”

Axel nods in agreement. “Yeah, I mean, a guy as attractive as you has to have some kind of chance.” For reasons only she could understand, Zone-tan's face lights up when she hears the cameraman call the onahole critic 'attractive'. Biting her lower lip, the purple haired reporter tugs on the skirt of her sweater dress, the head of her mic pushing against her crotch unintentionally. Just an immediate fantasy of the two getting it on in her filthy, perverted mind, and she knows right away that she has to do something about it.

“Oh, my god!” Zone-tan squeals out. “You two are just. Fucking. Adorable together! You can really feel the chemistry going on around you.”

“You can?” ask Axel and Prompto, aware that Zone's sudden outburst has garnered some attention from the Japanese people walking along the sidewalk.

“Of course! And, I mean, our hotel is a little bit out of the way, but perhaps we could stop by your place to get to know you better?” she asks of Prompto, who begins to blush as she flutters her eyelashes. “We can do a full interview and help you get a bit more exposure, after all.”

Almost immediately hooked to her flirtatious enthusiasm, Prompto laughs, “Yeah sure, why not. I just got one stop before I head home though, if you guys wanna join me. But you're gonna have to leave the camera behind, it's super secret.”

Exchanging glances with one another, Axel and Zone-tan shrug, agreeing to his terms. As the three walk to the vehicle they're using while in Akihabara. Along the way, the cameraman whispers, “Gee, you never get that excited on anything else in your life. Except maybe Harr-”

“What did I say about that?” grumbles Zone-tan, accidentally intentionally stomping down on his foot.

##

The line leading into a gothic Lolita maid cafe just a few blocks down is incredibly long, enough that by the time they reached the entrance of the building, Zone-tan had become frustrated with the wait time. "I thought this event was supposed to be super secret! This line is longer than the one that formed when I got stuck in a public toilet!"

After letting the visual settle in, Axel asks his purple haired colleague, "So…did anyone eventually get you out of there, or was everyone that willing to glaze you?"

"The one gay man that needed to poop ended up killing the buzz." Zone says, almost bitter about it.

"The guy in front of me is saying there was a bit of a holdup," Prompto says, "something about one of the fans trying to have their way with her."

"If it's fat, pimply, and gross, I don't blame her."

"And yet you have that thing for PartrOOF!" Axel feels the wind knocked out of him after Zone-tan elbows him dead on in the stomach.

While the cameraman avoids having to cough up blood, Zone asks of their new friend, "What's this even all about, anyway? Some idol that you want to meet?"

"Its not just an idol." Prompto says with a grin. "This one is Korean!"

"Well…that's different." Axel grunts, feeling his second wind. "I thought it'd be someone in that AKB48 or…no, that's the only idol group I can think of."

"Baby Metal?"

"Right, sure, just someone native to the country."

Prompto shrugs, "Word is that she used to be number one in South Korea, but then the last few weeks people started buzzing about this other group…KDA, I wanna say? Anyway, I guess now she's trying to expand her international appeal, so she's getting a head start out here for the sake of reclaiming her throne."

"So this would be some sort of autograph signing, then?" Zone-tan asks with a raised eyebrow. "Or one of those silly virgin handshake meet and greets?"

Axel grins. "I know something she could shake hands wi-" the cameraman stops himself, blocking his stomach from another gut check by the reporter.

The line finally starts to move, with the trio making their way inside, finally seeing a sign that reads, "MEET BLACK@". "Well, it's a clever name, I'm not gonna lie." Axel says.

"Yeah, but who the heck is going by that name?" Prompto asks, scratching his head with puzzlement. "Doesn't sound like any Korean idol I know."

"How many -do- you know?" Asks an annoyed Zone-tan.

"One. But the name is nowhere close to-" Before Prompto can finish hos sentence, the three of them are right in the front of the line, seeing from behind the next fan just who it is that they're meeting with. Though she wears a blonde wig with pig tails, a black dress with pink accents that certainly give off the gothic Lolita aesthetic, they're still able to recognize her just by her face alone.

"DVA?!" They shout in unison.

The Korean heroine jumps at the mention of her code name, immediately bringing her silk covered finger over her glossy lips. "Not so loud!" Dva hisses. "I'm trying not to go by that name right now!"

"Uh, sorry." Axel says. "Just…what are you-"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Dva says after the three approach, their turn up. "I'm trying to win my fans back after those Legends ladies released a pop song!"

"Then why not…"

"I can't sing." responds the Korean gamer. "So, you guys are here for an autograph, right? Where's your pens?"

"You don't have pens available?" Zone-tan says with a scoff. "Don't tell me you ran out of ink. I guess a lot more people came than you expected."

"Oh, they did," Dva replies with a knowing grin, "and I'll need you both to do the same if you want that autograph. Five bucks, nya~!"

"…wait, what?" Axel asks, as if in disbelief of what she's hinting at.

"Your dick is the pen, numb nuts." Zone-tan says bluntly. "She jerks you off, you get the autograph in the form of your cum. It's that simple."

"I got that, but this is just…surreal. Even for me."

"You'll get used to it." Zone says, patting his shoulder sympathetically. Nodding to one another, Prompto and Axel approach the table where Dva sits, presenting their uncut schlongs to the Korean idol. While Dva stares on at the size of their peckers, Axel and Prompto immediately compare themselves, surprised that they share one thing in common.

"You're uncircumcised too, huh?" Axel says, impressed. "Small world."

"Not really. All my friends are the same way." Prompto chuckles.

Finally presenting themselves to the Korean, Axel and Prompto sigh when Dva squeezes their rods in their hands, slowly stroking her silk gloves over their flesh. They find the fabric incredibly soft and smooth, erecting their boners much more quickly. From another angle, Zone-tan watches on as she gets a good glimpse of Axel from a distance, while also trying to get a closer glimpse of Prompto, as his uncut member had been blocked off by the onahole. The sight of Axel's cock brings back memories of those few times where they fooled around, teasing one another with their fingers, thighs, or just simple pranks, though never going quite so far as letting him penetrate her holes.

Perhaps she should change that, but if Prompto is just as large as the camera man, who knows what could happen.

Dva continues to stroke the two young men, giving each of them bedroom eyes while her lips curl up, truing her best to smile like that of a cat. With two pieces of paper underneath their shafts, the Korean idol is certain to aim their slits at the table, hoping she can properly do this with two cocks at a time.  
Watching as their shafts ooze out precum, the sticky substance dripping onto the sheets beneath them, Dva knows she needs to hurry this up, stroking fast enough that she creates friction on their flesh flutes, leaning into each shaft just to peck away their precum. The feeling of her glossed lips brings a tingle to the boys, with Prompto's eye twitching in a way that comes in reaction to such a pleasant feeling from the Korean diva.

Soon, their knees buck up, and their bodies tense up, as the blood pumps into their cocks. The crowns of their members throb continuously, begging for release. With Dva still pointing their poles at the paper, Axel and Prompto release their seed, grunting loudly enough that even Zone-tan covers her face out of embarrassment. The Korean idol watches on as their cum lands onto the sheets of paper, trying her best to spell out her new stage name. Instead, she merely shortens it down to "BK@", though writing the symbol at the end, despite an afternoon of practice, still proves to be much too difficult to do.

She's quite impressed, however, as both of the men seem to provide enough cum for her to retrace herself, making sure that her stage name is clear enough in the end. Smiling cheerfully, Dva releases their shafts from her grip, watching as they soften up. "Thanks for your support today!" She says cheerfully, winking at them both. "Keep up with me if you want to know when my next secret meet is going to be."

"Sure thing." Axel says. "Actually, could I get a kiss befoooOOH!"

"I think you've had more than enough from her." Zone-tan says, dragging Axel out of the cafe with Prompto behind them.

"Hey! Zone!" Axel shouts. "At least let us zip up first!"

##

Finally, using the news teams' means of transportation, the trio arrives at Prompto's apartment, the blonde proudly showing off the collection of various nerd culture on his shelves, with posters of Cindy adorning more than just the wall where Zone-tan had seen his original footage from. She'd swear that the poor guy likely has an obsession with her. She's cute, certainly, but far from her type.

"Welcome to Casa de Prompto!" says the blonde. "It's more like a home away from home when I'm not hanging out with Noctis and the guys, but it's still homely to me."

"Its nice." Axel says, still inspecting the place over. "Almost reminds me of my apartment."

"It's surprisingly a bit subtle compared to this," Zone-tan adds, "But to each his own."

"Hey, c'mon. I make good money on those videos, I gotta spend it on something."

"Well, food and heating, electricity, that stuff is important, but I imagine the busts of your favorite girls are much more important than that."

As Zone-tan gives the blonde a precious smile, the blonde turns to Axel, asking him, "Is she always like this? She seemed a bit nicer when we met."

"It means she likes you." Axel assures him. "You'll get used to it pretty quickly."

"If you say so." Prompto shrugs. "You guys go ahead and get as comfy as you want, I don't mind. I'll go cook something up for dinner." Before heading off to his kitchen, Prompto winks to his guests, causing Zone-tan to sigh.

"You all right?" asks Axel as they sit on a loveseat.

"No, everything's fine." she admits. "I just have this realization that I keep surrounding myself with geeks a lot of the time. You or Prompto, really."

"You say that like it's a bad think." laughs Axel. "You forget we played video games at my place a bit?"

"No, but I do wonder about…ugh, nevermind." she says, running her palm down her face. "I don't want this to be some kind of mushy moment, especially when I'm seeing some naked version of SuperSonico staring back at me."

Seeing what specifically the reporter is speaking of, Axel cocks his head to the side. "Huh. I gotta ask him where he found that."

Sucking it up, Zone-tan breathes through her nostrils, saying to her cameraman, "Look, Axel, I'm not attracted to you in some kind of happily ever after marriage thing. I want to make that clear. But I -do- want you in that "he has a huge uncut cock and I want to enslave it" sort of fashion. Just…throwing that out there."

Hearing such an unexpected statement from his colleague, Axel sits in silence for a few seconds, taking in such an admittance. Having thought those few times were just them messing around, he had no idea that Zone-tan wanted him like that. "So, wait, are you saying you want to be more than just friends?"

"Of the benefits kind." Zone adds. "And nothing more."

With a smile on his face, Axel slowly wraps his arm around Zone, saying to the purple haired girl, "That's fine enough by me."

"Careful with the arm." Zone-tan says, abruptly causing Axel to shift it back over to his side.

The two continue to explore the main area of Prompto's pad, trading quips on some of the different busts and geek chic that the blonde has lying around. They hear grunting coming from the kitchen, only thinking that the onahole critic is simply having trouble with something in the recipe. Cooking is hard work, you know.

##

In reality, the blonde reviewer has his pants on the ground, naked from the waist down. His cock already hard once again, he decides to have a bit of fun by leaving a little surprise in Zone-tan's portion of the meal. The dish he had decided on is a modified version of Boston Clam Chowder, only adding one particular ingredient into the mix for the purple haired reporter. Just to see if she notices.

Though he strokes his shaft in the middle of hos cooking, Prompto manages to remain stiff until the very end, when he prepares bowls of the soup for all three, making sure to remind himself which one is going to Zone-tan. Using a stool he keeps to get things on taller shelves, Prompto stands before her chowder, ready to let loose. Keeping his mouth shut, the blonde critic watches on as strings of cum shoot out of his cock, making sure every wad lands safely into the liquid meal. After wiping his brow, Prompto lets out one more squirt of jizz before carefully stepping off the stool, making sure to use a spoon to mix his load into the meal.

"Order's up!" Prompto shouts, placing the bowls onto a tray to carry. Heading into the dining room, he watches as Zone and Axel relocate to his dining table, being careful to shove some of his figurines out of their way. "This oughta be good," he says while passing out the dishes, "My buddy Ignis taught me this recipe. It might not be as good as he could make it, but I think you'll love it regardless of who's cooking it."

"I'll just take your word for it." Zone-tan says, grabbing a spoon to dig in. After Prompto and Axel dig into their dinners, only about three spoonfuls in do they notice the purple haired reporter hammering into the bowl, bite after bite in a fashion you could only experience on an anime. The two males stare slack jawed, exchanging surprised glances with one another as they remain in awe of Zone-tan and her eating habit.

When she finishes up, Zone-tan sits back in her chair, a satisfied smile on her lips as her head relaxes on the back rest of her seat. "Oooooh my FUCKING GOD that was delicious!" She clamors, sounding as though she had completed an orgasm. "Can I get seconds?"

Uncertain if it may have been his cum, or she really was just that big into his cooking, Prompto slowly shakes his head, grabbing her bowl and heading back to the kitchen. He just hopes he can work up another load quickly enough that they suspect nothing…

##

When dinner is complete, Prompto takes his guests on a tour of the rest of his apartment, eager to show off his bedroom. There Zone-tan and Axel see many more figures and posters on display, though these are much more lewd compared to what he has displayed in the more open area.

While Zone and Axel remain distracted by his various collections, Prompto pulls out a large storage tub from under his bed, patting down on the plastic top to get their attention. The two exchange knowing looks, quite aware that Prompto isn't even trying to be subtle with this.

"Let me guess," Zone-tan says, "that's your onahole collection, isn't it?"

"Sure is!" Upon answering, the blonde male pops open the top, revealing his collection of silicone cock cozies to the news team. Axel looks on impressed by how high they go up, imagining by the space they take up for there to be at least thirty of them. Zone-tan drops her jaw in awe of the number of toys he owns, and likely has used. "I try to give each of them use every now and again, but the time doesn't come often enough." Zone-tan is at least thankful she's aware that he knows enough to clean up after every use.

"So, I'm curious now." Axel speaks up. "What prompted you to start doing an onahole review show?"

"Filling a niche is all." Prompto shrugs as he digs through his collection. "Lots of people review everything else, I've seen some girls actually review dildos and vibrators, so I figure why not?"

"Good point." says the cameraman. "That's a he'll of a collection, though."

"I usually like to get the ones molded after the big names and up and comers." Prompto chuckles. "My best review so far is this Widowmaker mold, but I think the 2B one is on its way to beating it in views. But this…this is my best treasure yet!"

As if only he hears a chorus singing while a spotlight shines down upon it, Prompto holds up a double sided onahole, with "Aerith" written on the side. Axel's jaw drops, as if knowing the significance of this particular toy.

"That's the rare Aerith toy!" Axel says, trying bot to fan out. "They discontinued that when she retired after that Sephiroth scene!"

"Yeah, crazy, right? The dude has a big dick, that's for sure. Too bad he went a little rough with that scene, though. Almost put a hole in her stomach."

"Tell me about it."

Approaching Axel, Prompto undoes his pants, showing off his cock once more to the duo. "I usually use this as a sort of bonding experience. You know, for the people I consider friends. And I figure you've both been pretty sweet to be around, so…why not share the experience?"

"Pass." Zone-tan sighs. "But only because I have nothing to use it with."

"I…yeah, sure, man!" Axel says, eagerly dropping his own pants. "Anything for a new friend." As Prompto and Axel prepare to use the toy, Zone-tan sits atop the bed, knowing one way or the other that she's going to get some entertainment out of this.

As the covered crowns of their cocks slide into the toy, Axel and Prompto grunt, feeling the tightness of the onahole as it surrounds their shafts. The blonde grabs hold of his prized possession, stroking it along their shafts to properly get the friction going. As the toy adjusts to the girth of their boners, Axel's hisses through his teeth, biting his lower lip while trying to stand still. Zone-tan watches on, crossing her legs while nibbling on her knuckle. The purple haired reporter had no idea she would actually become aroused by these two sharing an onahole, their peckers practically touching up against one another while they keep the Aerith toy at a proper enough rhythm.

As the onahole continues to adjust for their sizes, Axel and Prompto find their bodies growing closer, practically feeling one another's breath against their skin while their dicks touch, rubbing the excess skin off their tips. As Prompto continues to stroke the toy, he feels the throbbing of Axel's rod against himself, knowing that the cameraman is close to release. It's not long after that the blonde feels the same, ready to explode as well. Zone-tan squeezes her thighs together, even as she presses down on her dress, trying to hold back the urge to play with herself while these two guys stroke their shafts together inside such a confined space.

In a simultaneous roar, Axel and Prompto cock their hands back, while they squeeze out their loads within the onahole, leaving their jizz inside while also coating themselves in the process. Prompto feels his prized possession filling up with their loads, thankful that it isn't stretched out too badly in the process.

Once they've pulled out, Axel and Prompto try to maintain their balance, having felt expired from such a release. The cameraman bends over, trying to catch his breath after an experience. "Shit, that was fun…" he says.

"Yeah, no kidding." Prompto chuckles. "Haven't had a blast like that since Sora."

"Wait, the guy that banged Mercy not too long ago?" Axel asks.

"Oh, you saw that?" Prompto asks with a smug grin. "I was right there when he filmed it. You shoulda seen-"

"Yes yes, goodness, look at the time!" Zone-tan laughs nervously, grabbing Axel by the hand. "We thank you so much for being a host to us, but…uh, boy, is that jet lag hitting me badly. We should probably go back to our hotel for the night. But it was nice meeting you, Prompto."

"Uh, sure…" asks the confused onahole critic. "Just, if you guys wanna meet up again-"

"We will, we have your contact info." Zone-tan says with a wink. "But I have some relaxing to do, and…I need a little something to knock me out."

##

As if his head had gone through a sudden jump cut, Axel finds himself underneath the purple haired reporter on their hotel room bed, with Zone-tan forcing her lips on him like a beast in heat. His eyes wide, the cameraman grabs at the bed sheets, his voice muffled by the lips of the reporter on himself until he finally gets the chance to push her off for a brief moment. "Hey, whoa! What gives! I didn't think you'd be that turned on!"

"You guys had some good chemistry." Zone says before a quick peck to his nose. "But I want you all to myself right now. Also, I may not have wanted him to try and film us doing it."

Looking at the hotel's dresser, where his camera currently lays with the red light on, Axel asks his colleague, "So then why did you want the camera here?"

Flipping her purple hair back, Zone-tan grins, leaning into Axel's ear. "Because I wanted to film us for ourselves, dummy." she says in a most seductive voice. She then nibbles on Axel's ear lobe, causing the cameraman to shiver, his uncut cock quickly rising back up while under his pants. Feeling it rise underneath herself, Zone-tan giggles, flipping her body around so that her ass is sticking in his face, although he's surprises by the exposed view that lays before him.

"You weren't wearing panties all day?"

"Are you really surprised?" Zone-tan scoffs, finally pulling his uncut schlong out of his fly. "Just enjoy the view as much as you'd like, I don't mihiiiiiind…"

The reporter sucks on her lower lip while gripping the shaft tightly as Axel's lips latch onto her folds, slurping up the fluids that dribble out. She especially gurgles with glee when his tongue burrows into her tunnel, licking away at her walls in a way she finds extremely pleasing. She almost forgets to put her mouth on Axel's dong, finally doing so while pushing her lips down to the base of his uncut member in a way that she's become experienced in.

Axel and Zone-tan provide their genitals with minutes of oral pleasure, preparing one another for the ultimate experience. Allowing the cameraman to run the show, Zone gets on her hands and knees, having stripped herself of the purple sweater dress while Axel guides his erection into her snatch, pushing between the folds and finally popping inside. The purple haired reporter growls as Axel continues to push himself inside, her face buried into the sheets even as her cameraman manages to reach her entry point with his base.

She has to admit, for all the times that they've merely teases one another, Axel manages to be pretty good in the sack, pounding at her backside with a good rhythm while his cock pumps inside her cavern, stretching her out in a fashion similar to how they used that onahole earlier. "Ooh, fuck me…" Zone-tan whines. "You're actually good, Axel! You're actually fucking good!"

"Don't sell me too short." Axel laughs, his thrusts becoming more aggressive with the reporter's body.

After some further time in the position, Zone-tan ends up pulling away from Axel, pouncing on top of him with another passionate kiss. Finding himself lying back on the bed, the cameraman watches as the purple haired woman kneels over him, guiding his cock back inside her muff. With a sigh, Zone-tan begins to rock her hips against her colleague, feeling his shaft move around inside her. Her hips buck against his body, while she squeezes her petite breasts enough to try and male them look a bit perkier, much to Axel's amusement. Soon enough, he grabs hold of Zone-tan's hips, helping her out with the rhythm of her grinding until they both find something that pleases them both.

Enough time passes, and the two find themselves standing over by the hotel room's table, with Zone-tan lifting one leg on top of it while Axel slides his junk inside her once more, pounding away at her body while she has her back turned to him. She looks back at his eyes, breathing heavily into his face while he reaches around, his fingers pushing down on her clit for better stimulation. Zone-tan gasps, her body arching as if to push her pelvis against his touch. Fighting off temptation, Axel and Zone-tan press their lips onto the other, moaning inside their mouths while their tongues push against the other, as if to fight for dominance.

After enough time has passed, the two feel a rising in their loins, as if they were about to climax in unison. "Oh, fuck!" Zone-tan gasps, pulling back from Axel's lips. "I'm so close. Cum on my pussy, Axel. Give me that jizz! Cum in me while I cum!"

Upon hearing this, Axel pounds away harder at Zone-tan's crotch, her juices dripping onto hos flesh flute, tickling him enough that he manages to lose control, exploding inside her snatch within seconds. Zone-tan cries out, her arm wrapping tightly around Axel's neck while she feels the flood of cum blast away at her cavern walls, coating them in the milky substance. It's not long after that Zone-tan's body quakes, growling through clenched teeth as her own fluids squirt out around Axel's cock, creating a puddle on the hotel floor. As she continuously quivers through the orgasm, the cameraman holds onto her body, ensuring that she doesn't lose her balance through the long release.

When things have calmed down, Axel helps Zone-tan onto the bed, laying next to her while she keeps her eyes glued to the ceiling, huffing while her body relaxes. "So, you enjoyed it that much, huh?" Axel laughs.

"More than I thought…" says the reporter, still out of breath. "But you know what?"

"What?"

With a mischievous smirk on her lips, Zone-tan turns to face Axel, rubbing her finger around her nipple. "I hear the trains that run through Akihabara can be quite fun. Maybe we should try and get a little bit of that ourselves?"

Upon heating the suggestion, Axel laughs. "Geez, don't you want me to film that too? Cuz I think if we film enough of the good stuff we could convince ZTV execs to make the channel nothing but smut."

"Well, as long as we can convince YouTube to let us show it…"


	4. Chapter 4

“Do I really have to wear this, man? It feels way too itchy.”

“Yeah, nice clothes have that effect when you don't wear them like, at all. You get used to it.”

A pat of confidence comes from the director, Bryce Greysman, as he hears Prompto's complaints about his wardrobe for the shoot. The young blonde mumbles as he looks down at his olive colored khakis and red polo shirt, annoyed that he can't even show off his chest for this particular scene. From the other side of the makeshift set, Noctis and Link laugh to themselves, with the Hylian trying to figure out Prompto's camera well enough to get a few shots of him in such an attire. Unfortunately, he has the lens aimed at his own junk.

“You do clean up somewhat decently, Prompto.” Noctis says with a grin.

“Why don't they get Sora to do this shoot if we're going for style?” groans the blonde. “Isn't he like the megastar after that scene with Mercy?”

“He said something about having a long overdue visit to Olympus that he needed to take care of.” Bryce says with a shrug. “Not sure what Greece has to do with anything, but I wouldn't complain, dude. His absence should give you a boost in public awareness...kkkh!” Even the rich director can't keep a straight face, his cheeks puffing up as he holds his hands to his mouth.

Prompto sighs, looking around the makeshift wall that separates the action they're about to film from the outside world, which is the interior of a shopping mall. Noctis and his friends admit, it seemed a bit unusual for them to work out of what was likely once a Foot Locker, but Bryce says that he needed the space for a story based scene rather than a simple scene as they had previously filmed at his studio. Why it had to be some place where people could pass by the closed gate and hear the screams of agony Prompto will likely get his coworkers to create he nor his buddies will ever understand.

Although as the thought crosses his mind... “Oh yeah, Bryce,” Prompto speaks up, scratching away at his collar, “who is it I'm working with again?”

“I didn't tell you?” Bryce asks, making a face that would scream 'awkward' to anyone actually paying attention. “Huh, call me surprised...”

“I'm not in the slightest.” The four men all hear a sigh of irritation as Lulu approaches them, a script in her hands while she gives her employer a leering glance. “Mr. Prompto, you'll be working with Mei and...Mr. Greysman, I can't read your handwriting.”

“But you made it so far already...” Bryce says with false encouragement.

“I think I remember that name...” Prompto says, rubbing his chin. “Yeah, she's that curvy Chinese woman, right? With the glasses? Damn, I saw that one scene where she took off her glasses after a bukkake! Just seeing the imprint left behind was awesome!”

“I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that.” Noctis says, scrolling through his phone to find the image his friend depicted.

“That was nothing, you should have seen the icicles I made when my costars ejaculated in mid-air!”

All eyes turn to the source of the voice, the young Chinese woman in question, who wears a surprisingly tight Chinese qipao that accentuates her curves properly, with a slit long enough to show off her voluptuous thigh. Prompto's eyes grow wide, his face turning bright red while Noctis acts quick to try and calm his friend down. “Easy, buddy, you don't wanna give yourself a nosebleed.”

“But a nosebleed implies-”

“Yup.” Noctis says, quick to interrupt his blonde ally. “We don't need that either.”

Mei stands before her costar, smiling before bowing her head to his presence. “It is a pleasure to meet you, sir.” she says to Prompto. “I hope we can work quite well together through our scene.”

“Heh, the pleasure is all mine.” Prompto replies, his gaze directly going towards her breasts. He has to admit, with how tight her outfit is to show off her big yet beautiful figure, the photographer is quite concerned with how easily her boobs could pop out of such a dress. “I...I really can't wait to start rolling on this...”

“Neither can I.” Mei replies, giggling at Prompto with a cheerful smile.

“We just need to wait for our other costar,” Bryce says, tapping his arm out of impatience, “I know the outfit I gave them is kinda tight, but with that figure, it shouldn't...”

As if on cue, the door to the back stock room opens up, with all eyes focused on the figure that comes out. To Prompto's surprise, it's a very cute looking girl, or so he assumes, with hair pink enough to remind him of cotton candy, with a long braided ponytail in the back. A little fang pokes out under their lip, seeing a smile that makes him think of loves long past. They approach the rest of the group with their heels clicking into the floor, wearing a secretary's outfit that features a tight pencil-length skirt that shows off the person's feminine thighs. If Prompto's face had turned bright red from Mei, he's certainly feeling red hot staring at this flat-chested specimen.

“Hey, sorry I'm running late.” they say to Bryce. “My underwear was kinda running up my butt. It's not really comfy.”

“No sweat.” Bryce replies, waving it off. “Anyway, Prompto, Mei, this is your costar, playing the role of the CEO that Mei is going to try and get her job from, Astolfo.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Astolfo says, grinning as he holds his hand out to shake with the blonde. “I hope you're ready for what the director guy has in mind.”

“Wait...you're playing the boss?” Prompto asks, a bit surprised. “You look more like the secretary.”

“Actually, secretary is the role I'll be seeking in this scene.” Mei says as a casual reminder. As they speak, Link whispers into Noctis's ear, pointing at Astolfo's backside. This prompts a snicker from the black haired royal, who tries to hide his amusement from his friend.

“She...doesn't look like a boss type, though.” says Prompto.

“...she?” Astolfo asks blankly, cocking his head to the side.

“Don't worry about it,” Bryce whispers into the pink haired person's ear, “I need some method acting out of the guy, so roll with it.” Astolfo gives a nod to the director, and gives a wink to their costars before sitting at the desk at the back of the store-turned-studio, which is actually the checkout counter still left behind from its days as a shoe store. “All right, places, everyone! We start in two minutes!”

##

With the scene beginning, Prompto and Mei get into character, standing outside the doorway set up to hide Astolfo's office. “Are you sure you're ready for this, babe?” Prompto asks, doing his best to pretend the Chinese woman is his girlfriend.

“Yes, I may be a little nervous, but I should be fine.” Mei replies. “But I should be fine without you, darling. I can handle myself.”

“Sure, but you never know. For all I know the CEO guy could be some, I dunno, cult leader.”

“You seriously think someone of such stature would lead a cult?” Mei asks, doing her best to make the line believable

“Wouldn't be the first time.” Prompto says, opening the door for the Chinese woman. Off camera, one can hear Lulu groaning over such lousy dialogue from her employer as the camera within the 'office' begins to film. Once inside, they approach the former register counter, where Astolfo is pretending to do paperwork when they see Mei and Prompto come up to the work space. “Ah, you must be Ms. Mei, a pleasure to meet you!” Astolfo says, shaking their hands. “Please, have a seat! We've got a lot of ground to cover.” As he sits down, Prompto sighs of relief as directed, as he's meant to no longer be worried that Mei's boss is not a guy, but rather a woman.

Or, so he thinks.

He keeps on a prideful smile as Mei and Astolfo act out the important parts about the scene, all the while the young blonde male fantasizes about the next few minutes of his life. He's been told that the scene would involve three actors, but he had no idea it would be a three way with two hot actresses and himself, making him possibly the happiest man alive in that shopping mall. He gets so lost in his thoughts of both costars taking his uncut member in a variety of positions atop that counter, he almost forgets where he is until Mei stands up, a worried expression on her face. He recognizes that this is the part in the scene where Astolfo tells her that she might not be cut out well enough for the job.

“Please, you have to let me have this job!” Mei says in a desperate tone. “I would do anything to get to your level of employment! To work under you!”

Astolfo, with an interested look in his eyes, rubs his chin as he seems to already have something in mind. “Anything, hm?” Slowly, the pink haired CEO stands up, hiking up their skirt until their crotch is visible to both Mei and Prompto. The blonde male's eyes widen once he realizes that there's a slight bulge pushing against the cute pink panties worn by his costar. And as they push them off to the side...

“Oh...oh, WHOA!”

Prompto jumps from his seat, almost falling back over it as he watches the gigantic dong pop out from underneath the panties, with even Mei gasping at the size of the member. The blonde had no idea that one of his costars was male or futa or...well it's very hard to tell given the flat chest with the feminine figure under such a sexy outfit. Either way, their shaft is almost longer than his own, although he has a similarly uncut crown compared to his own. The tip is almost as pink as the hair on his head, with their nut sack hanging low after they're finally able to breathe.

"So you want the job that badly, don't you?" Astolfo says with a mischievous grin. "You did day anything, so let's see how good you are at sucking my dick."

"Wait, wait! Whoa! Time out!" Prompto shouts, getting between Astolfo and Mei's gaze at the cross dresser's uncut schlong. "You have a dick?!"

"Duh? I mean I'm a guy, you realize." Astolfo says firmly. "I'm also not the one saying they'd do anything, after all."

Behind the camera, Bryce watches on with amusement as he sees the three playing improv. For Mei and Astolfo he told them to expect it after the pink haired Rider reveals his dong, as he wanted genuine reactions from the blonde at the realization of what's going on. Lulu shakes her head as she hides behind her clipboard, hoping this won't result in a lawsuit of some kind from the actors.

Considering how hard Noctis and Link are trying to avoid laughing so loud, it may not lead to that, thankfully.

Despite his shock and awe of the reveal, Prompto tries his best to remain in character, with his own uncut member rising in his olive colored pants. He has no idea whether it's from his previous fantasy or seeing such a pecker peeking under that skirt, but he knows he at least has mixed emotions right now. "Okay, this isn't right." Prompto says, grabbing hold of Mei's arm. "Come on, babe, this isn't worth getting a job over." As Prompto stops with little give from Mei, Lulu sighs, happy that it at least looks as though things are going on track with Bryce's intentions of the scene.

"Babe, what gives?" Prompto asks, seeing the longing expression in the Chinese actress's glazed eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey," Mei says in a mesmerized tone, "but I want to have this job. It means so much to our accounts if I can nail this interview."

"While getting nailed." Astolfo says in a moment of improvisation, winking at the fake couple.

"You're sure about this?" asks Prompto.

"I'll be okay. Really." Mei says, rubbing her palm against Prompto's warm cheek. When later editing the footage, Bryce would swear that he saw steam forming, as if Mei were actually cold to the touch. "You just sit back and enjoy the show, okay?" She gives a peck to the blonde man's cheek, feeling the heat on her lips before walking around the makeshift desk to meet with Astolfo and his rod. Pushing the skirt of her qipao off of her legs, the Chinese actress kneels before the pink haired CEO, staring at his massive member and the covered crown. Peeling back on the foreskin to reveal his pinkish nub, Meh bites her lower lip, sucking in the air as she takes a moment to appreciate the size of this cross dresser's erection before it vanishes into her mouth.

First, the Chinese actress begins by sticking her tongue out, swirling it all along the tip of Astolfo and licking up some leftover seed as it crusted under the foreskin. The cameraman makes sure that he gets a good angle of the moment, trying to get the dumbfounded Prompto's expression into the shot while he can. Whether it's still genuine shock from the reveal or legitimate acting is hard to tell, but it goes without saying that the blonde is definitely all over the place with his emotions over what's going on before him.

Still focusing on the tip of Astolfo's rod, Mei holds the rest of his flesh flute in her hands to keep it level with her mouth, as she tries her best to start taking in such a large log. The unusually cold touch of her hands causes Astolfo to quiver in place, his heels leaving the show store's floor for a brief moment before regaining his balance. He sighs at how warm his costar's mouth is in comparison, enjoying the heat provided by her saliva while her tongue continues to pick up the crusted cum before pushing forward on his magic stick. Prompto, finally settling down, sits at one of the chairs in front of the desk, craning his neck to try and watch the action from his angle. He holds his thighs tightly as Mei slowly goes down on the cross dresser, feeling his own member pushing against the crotch of his olive colored pants.

On her trip along the trap's shaft, Mei pauses as she feels the crown of the cock poking against her throat, trying her best to get it through so that she can reach the base. There's a bit of struggle as the Chinese actress reminds herself that she's taken much more than this, even if the girth is out of her usual comfort zone, but it should still be able to go down properly. Mei's hands move over to Astolfo's ass cheeks, squeezing down on them with her hands, while the cross dresser squeaks, jutting his hips against her face purely on accident. Though it helps to get more if himself down Mei's throat, it causes the curvy Chinese woman to choke, with her saliva bubbling out through her lips. The crown finally pushes its way down her throat as a result, with Mei doing her best to breathe through her nostrils while the pink haired cross dresser assists in the push.

The Chinese actress grabs hold of her throat as she feels the girth of the shaft stretch her out, making it somewhat hard to breathe. The uncut portion of Astolfo practically dangles over her stomach, throbbing against her esophagus while she finally manages to reach the cross dresser's base. Prompto watches on as Mei manages to take in all of that, having seen very few manage to take such a cock of that magnitude. Astolfo catches attention of the blonde's glance, smirking with his fang as he says, "Pretty impressive, isn't she? You've got a good girlfriend, pal, I hope you're not taking her talents for granted."

"I'm…not." Prompto replies, uncertain how else to react. He sees that Astolfo is merely in character, aware of what he's doing and what his own role is, but the blonde young man can't help but feel a little cheated now that his role has basically been reduced to "NTR guy". He shifts around in his seat, trying his best not to touch his rod even as it pushes right up against his khakis. It's so hard, yet difficult to not take care of his impulses and stroke himself to the action between Astolfo and Mei as she continues to use her throat to satisfy the CEO cross dresser To Prompto, it practically becomes an impossible challenge not to play with himself while this curvy woman is sucking off the pink haired, feminine actor and all his wiles.

In the mean time, Astolfo starts to undo his outfit, getting completely naked enough to show off his feminine physique. After a few minutes of watching Mei slobber all over his knocker, Astolfo pulls back, watching with mischievous delight as his costar's eyes widen from the way his girthy shaft slides out of her mouth. Mei takes a deep breath, adjusting her glasses finally only to find that the lenses have fogged up from her nostrils flaring against his feminine body. Astolfo helps her up to her feet, giving her a twirl just for the fun of it before gently yet hastily yanking on her qipao to get her curvy body out of such a tight outfit. The Chinese actress gasps as she finds her large breasts now exposed as the cross dressing actor slides it off her frame, leaving the actress in nothing but a pair of heart patterned panties that grabs Prompto's attention. The poor blonde actor seethes through his teeth while trying to keep his hands off himself, growing eager to tug on his own uncut dong.

After Astolfo pushes Mei back onto the counter, the Chinese actress lays back, her legs in the air as she uses her hands to open her folds for the cross dresser The acting CEO gives his member a few quick tugs just to rub the saliva into his flute in an effort to better help him enter his coworker's genitals. Astolfo sniggers to himself as he aims his uncut crown before her folds, ready to enter and penetrate. When he finally squeezes between her folds, the cross dresser grunts as he holds onto his coworker's thick thighs, thankful that his heels allow him to stand a few inches taller to try and get his whole rod inside her vaginal cavern. Mei gasps as her insides are stretched out by his member, grabbing hold of the counter's edge while holding her breath.

Astolfo slides Mei up to him by a few inches, doing his best to ensure that every inch of his cock remains within her snatch. The Chinese actress sucks on her lip, staring wide eyed at Astolfo as he continues to burrow through her. "Hnnngh, goodness, you're so big…! Mph!" As his crown pokes against her cavern walls, Mei flinches noticeably enough, with Prompto almost jumping out of his seat for sheer concern. Thankfully it doesn't seem to be that bad a moment, as the cross dresser easily continues.

"I didn't get to be boss for nothing, you know." Astolfo says with a laugh, leaning over his coworker's body until he's level with her breasts. With his base right up against her folds, the cross dressing actor pushes his face into Mei's soft breasts, smothering himself in her mammaries while his hips start to push against her body. The Chinese actress manages to raise her legs up onto his shoulders, giving him an assist as his feminine figure manages to push hard enough for Prompto and the crew to hear the hard slaps of skin on skin. Mei can visibly be seen clenching her teeth together as her eyes roll back, taking in the sliding sensation of the uncut cock as her tunnel becomes well adjusted for such girth.

When he lifts his face from Mei's breasts for air, Astolfo looks over at Prompto with a greedy face, starting to get really into the experience. "You're enjoying this, don't lie." Astolfo says, watching Prompto react accordingly. "You know you're getting hard watching someone prettier than you with more wealth fuck your girl with something much bigger than any tool you've got. In fact, you're a tool yourself, isn't that right, my new hire?"

Even as she's being reamed by Astolfo, Mei manages to nod, turning to Prompto with an opened mouth. "I'm so sorry, darling…" Mei says, her voice vibrating as the trap continues to thrust into her, "but he's so good to me right now! Look at how easily he's made me fit around him like a human cock cozy!"

And then Lulu tosses the script behind her out of annoyance, not once looking away from the action being filmed. "What, I like the term cock cozy." Bryce whispers to the gothic mage. "It suits the situation."

“He's not THAT big...” Lulu groans.

“Just look at how my meat pounds away at her pussy, you dumbass cuck!” Astolfo says, prompting Prompto to spring from his chair in defense. “Nah uh, sit your ass back down, you're not going anywhere until I'm done fucking your girl.”

“Even if it's to punch you?” Prompto asks.

“You do that, she doesn't get the job, now does she?” The pink haired actor laughs, while Prompto mumbles as he seats himself once more to keep an eye on the action. “Yeah, that's what I thought, punk, let her get this job without your weak ass interference.” He's aware that the cross dresser is acting, but the blonde can't help but feel a little sting in his words towards him.

After removing his cock from Mei's snatch, Astolfo flips Mei over onto her stomach, her breasts squishing against the top of the counter. Grabbing hold of her ass, Astolfo slides the Chinese woman back slightly, enough that her heels manage to touch the ground. Mei looks back at Astolfo, breathing heavily as she awaits the cross dresser's shaft to slide back inside her body for more pleasurable fun. When his foreskin covered tip slides back into her snatch, the Chinese actress's eyes shut while she gasps, the ends of her lips curling up into a smile. She lifts her upper body off the desk, her boobs dangling in the air until she grabs hold of them, squishing them against her chest while her costar starts to pound away at her meaty backside. The pink haired CEO watches as her ass cheeks ripple with every thrust against her backside, licking his lips as he sees how wet his dick is getting every time a few inches manage to slide out of Mei's muff. Her fluids practically begin to leak out of her, with drops of the fluid splashing onto the ground beneath them, though a few manage to land on Astolfo's lean shaved legs.

Astolfo soon switches it up a slight touch, grabbing hold of Mei's arms and pulling back on them, causing her big breasts to dangle once more. As the trap pounds harder into Mei's more voluptuous figure, Prompto's eyes watch as the Chinese actress's mounds sway in the air, jiggling about with every thrust that Astolfo makes against her body. The heels the cross dresser wears certainly adds to his height over Mei, with the blonde thinking that he might be as tall as the actress without them.

For someone with such a feminine yet slender physique, most on set remain astounded at Astolfo and his cock, with the way that he manages to pound so aggressively into Mei's body. His hips slam into her bubbly backside hard enough that her glasses begin to bounce on her face, almost entirely falling off and landing upside down on top of the counter. She starts to squeal as her juices splash out with every thrust into her body made by the trap, making a bigger mess the more it goes on for.

Fortunately, Bryce doesn't worry about having to clean it up. That's for whoever actually ends up using this space permanently.

Reaching around Mei, Astolfo grabs her by the throat gently, but with enough speed to make it look rough for the cameras. Mei turns her head to face the cross dresser, tongue dangling out as light squeaks escape with every exhale of breath. Licking his lips, the cross dresser leans into Mei, the actress's lips touching against his even as he continues to ram into her plump booty, while his cock moves around her cavern with such slickness. He glides around much more easily after her walls became stretched out enough, yet he pokes around enough to continue stimulating his costar until she's ready for climax. In the mean time, Mei and Astolfo make out for the camera, while Prompto leans forward in his seat, trying his best not to touch the boner visibly showing up in his pant leg.

When Mei's and Astolfo's lips part, a single strand of saliva forms between them until the trap licks it up, then turns to Prompto again with a grin. “Mmm, just look at that obedience.” Astolfo laughs. “I didn't even have to ask her for a kiss, she just knew enough that I wanted it. That's the kind of power I have in this office, pal, she just has to know what I want when I want it, and she knows I'm in the mood for a good dicking.” The actor then leans into Mei's face, brushing her hair out of her ear before he pecks away at her cheek. Astolfo then whispers into her ear that it's almost time to bring it, home, and they'll begin the money shots in just a second. Mei nods in understanding, though visibly it would just look like it's bouncing in rhythm with how the feminine male pounds away at her snatch.

When he finishes licking at her face, Astolfo grabs her arms and pulls back yet again, going harder on Mei's ass than he had previously before. The Chinese actress squeaks loudly with every thrust, feeling the pressure build up inside her snatch before she's ready to burst, and clenches down on her teeth before finally preparing the waterworks. “Nnnngh, I'm cumming, cumming, cumming...HAAAAAAAA!”

Astolfo pulls out, stroking his cock as he steps back far enough where he isn't directly in the splash zone. Mei growls through her teeth as she grabs onto the far end of the counter, her breasts squishing against the top as her juices start to explode like an upside down geyser. Mei bites down on her knuckle as she continues to feel the spray of her own vaginal juices streaming out onto the ground below her, making a massive puddle beneath. Astolfo even looks shocked at how much the actress seems to have inside her, while Prompto at least tries to show concern for his in-character girlfriend.

When she finally completes her incredible orgasm, which covered the camera lens immensely in her cum, Mei's body quivers until she's on her knees to set up for the end scenario. Astolfo approaches the Chinese actress, his cock still as stiff as it was from the beginning of the scene. With her mouth still open wide, her face covered in sweat and her hair out of place, Mei looks up at her cross dressing costar waiting for the his own moment of release. Astolfo grunts as he feels his crown throbbing with desire to empty out, releasing the milky substance all over Mei's face. Finally, he throws his head back, his body tensing up as his seed releases from the slit, splashing itself all over Mei's face, leaving her a stained mess of white while very little of his load actually ends up inside her mouth. Astolfo continues to tug on his shaft, squeezing down on it until he manages to get every last drop onto her face. When he finishes, Mei starts to use her finger to scoop up the mess, voluntarily swallowing it down while Astolfo returns to his seat, petting the Chinese actress's hair while staring at Prompto.

“Good news,” Astolfo says with a smirk, “your girlfriend has the job. She'll be taking on all the extra work from here on out, and taking care of her boss rather well. Right?”

Exhausted, Mei manages to get a weak smile on her lip as the camera zooms in on her messy face. “Yes, boss...” she says with a light laugh.

##

“And CUT!”

With the scene finally finished, Mei is handed a towel from a member of the crew, while Prompto remains in his seat, exhausted just from watching his costars go through all that action. Astolfo, his heels clicking in the ground while approaching the blonde. “Hey, sorry for all the comments. No hard feelings, right?"

Prompto sighs, "Nah, it's all good. I just wish I was actually part of the action. I just feel a little lied to." He then shakes Astolfo's hand, knowing the trap means well.

"You get used to it," says the cross dresser, "I still remember when Bryce told me I had to do a scene with one dude. Turned out to be five."

"Ouch."

"Nah, it was fun regardless. Anyway, thanks for being here. You were a big help getting through the scene." After leaving Prompto with a wink, Astolfo walks away, leaving the blonde to wonder just what he meant by that.

He let's it go when he realizes that he made it through the scene without accidentally busting a nut, so at least he has something to be proud of. Standing up, he stretches his arms out, yawning quietly before…

SPLLLLLSH!

Prompto stares wide eyed as he realizes that as a result of his stretching, his hard on would flex against his pants, with the sensitive tip rubbing against his olive khakis. He ends up splooging into his pants, leaving a very obvious stain on himself. Though it may not seem so bad on the outside, he knows within the pants that there's a big, creaminess left behind that rubs against his skin, as he originally went commando for this scene when he thought he would be apart of it.

Even worse, everyone had seen it, save for Astolfo, who had already gone to the back stock room to clean himself up. He scans the room to see that Bryce, Lulu, Noctis, Link, and the rest of the crew all stare on at his little accident, while the blonde actor's face turns a very bright shade of red.

"…Well at least he waited until after the scene, right?" Link asks, finally breaking up the silence.

Collapsing back in his seat, Prompto groans with aggravation as he buries his face in his hands, not at all willing to face anyone after that

"…Do you need some help?"

Only to look up and see that Mei, a towel around her naked shoulders and her face still a mess from brushing off the cum, stands before him. Prompto's face remains red with embarrassment, even as she's the one to approach him after that.

"I swear, that never happens like that." Prompto says with sincerity.

Mei giggles, getting on her knees before the blonde and helping him out of hos olive khakis. "Here, let me help clean you up. And maybe give you a little extra after sitting through all that without taking part."

"Heh, that's…you really don't have to, but…hnnnn…" Prompto sighs as Mei already has her lips around his own uncut crown, using her tongue to push back the foreskin and properly clean up the fresh load as it tries to seep under. The blonde can hear her slurping hard on his tip, feeling the vibrations as she sucks up the fluids he had left behind from his mishap. His head slowly falls back against the chair, an inviting sigh escaping his lips while the Chinese actress continues to use her mouth to clean up his happy little accident. Once she's ensured that his tip is cleansed of spunk, the actress moves onto the creamy inside of his khakis, using her tongue to scoop up the mess he had made inside.

Once that's completed, Mei grins at Prompto before lowering her head to meet with his nuts, her lips pecking away repeatedly at the sack. The crew watches on, with Bryce getting his camera man to film this, likely as a special behind the scenes bonus on any home releases. With Mei sucking the salty flavor off of his nuts, Prompto's rod grows once again, sliding against Mei's forehead while she keeps her focus on the scrotum. She does enjoy the feeling of his cock as it brushes against her skin, but she wants to get his ball sack nice and clean first.

Prompto breathes through his teeth, grabbing hold of Mei's hair while she keeps her focus on the balls with her tongue lathering them up in her saliva. She hums through her lips as she enjoys the light roughness he shows towards her, though she soon removes herself from Prompto's nuts. "How did that feel, hm? Nice and clean?"

"Yeah, that was good…" Prompto says with a light chuckle.

"I'm not done cleaning you yet." Mei adds, her tongue pushing against his scrotum before sliding slowly up his shaft. Prompto feels his body tingling as she glides along every inch of his rod, with her cute button nose also pressing against the bottom area. Once she reaches the tip, Mei opens her mouth wide and slowly pushes herself down Prompto's member, having a much easier time compared to Astolfo. Although the blonde onahole reviewer insists that it was all just for show for the sake of the scene.

Sure, keep telling yourself that.

As Mei cranes her head back, she allows the sounds of slurping to escape her lips, sucking off the remaining jizz that the blonde actor left behind from his accident. Her tongue can feel the veins pumping away, throbbing as they beg for another release, this time hopefully down her throat completely. Prompto grabs hold of the arm rests on the rolling chair, his eyes shut as he tries to hold on a little longer to enjoy the sensation that Mei delivers to his meat pole.

Once he's been able to enjoy it further, Prompto groans as his seed starts to blast away within Mei's mouth. The Chinese woman hums happily as she feels his wad shooting over her tongue, landing against the back of her throat like there had been a pleasure target installed. She flicks her tongue against the slit even as it continues to fire off strings of semen, making something of a mess within her mouth. Even with her lips locked around his schlong, Mei can be seen visibly smiling while she looks up at Prompto, happy with the post-filming snack he had given her.

Prompto relaxes immensely in his chair, while Mei shows off just how much cum he had left in her mouth to the camera before promptly swallowing it all in one big gulp. She giggles before turning her attention to the blonde, sitting on his lap before giving his cheek a peck. "Much better?" she asks, her bare behind resting atop his groin.

"Yeah…much better." Prompto sighs.

"Aw, no fair…" The two turn to see Astolfo, wearing a pink navy school uniform, looking on with disappointed eyes. "I was hoping to get a chance with him after I got changed. Just a shame, I would have taken my butt plug out for him and everything."

"A chance…?" Prompto whispers to himself. "Oh…OHHH!"

As it slowly dawns on Prompto what Astolfo had meant earlier, he looks over to Link and Noctis, seeing the Hylian chuckling while his best friend remains stoic as ever, not wanting to get involved in it.

Bryce, meanwhile, rubs his chin in thought as an idea forms…

"Don't even think about it." Lulu mutters, slapping the clipboard down on the employer's head.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thanks for bringing me out here, Noctis, I could use the break.”

“You think this is a break?”

Noctis laughs at Sora as they stand in line for a rather unusual contest. Part of the mall has been closed off for an adult related competition that the two decided to participate in for the sake of testing their stamina thanks to the success they've had from their original 2B gangbang.

“I mean...okay, I've done a few other things since that scene with Mercy, but it's nice to relax from that.” Sora admits. “And, you know, saving multiple worlds.”

“Sure, like I wouldn't know how that feels.” Noctis chuckles. “Maybe it's not to the same scale but you act like what I went through isn't just as tasking.”

“Yeah, but how many times over did you have to do that?” Sora says with a mocking leer. “I've done it at least three times...and then some...apparently.”

“Well as long as your buddies are okay.” Noctis shrugs. “Speaking of which, did you find your girlfriend eventually?”

Sora looks off to the side, hissing in a way that tells the prince that something awkward happened. “I did, yeah...but, well, when I told her about my new career in the adult industry she gave me a choice; it's either the acting or her.”

Noctis nods in understanding. “So you chose the acting.”

“I chose the acting.” Sora says, hanging his head. “I guess I can't get upset, I mean I'm just...drowning in pussy right now!” The people standing in front of Sora look back at him, giving him a leering and judgmental expression, as if they too had forgotten what they're in line for. Sora turns back to Noctis, the two shrugging in unison. “Anyway...I'm trying to convince producer Lulu to come out of retirement and do a scene with me. What do you think?”

“I'd say it'll happen.”

“Hey, thanks! That's great to-”

“When Cactuar fly.”

Sora pauses, his cheerful expression quickly turning to a glare of irritation. “Don't do that.”

“Do what?” Noctis asks with a knowing smirk.

“Hey, Noctis! Good to see you!”

As they hear a feminine voice rush up to them, Sora and Noctis turn around just as the prince is tackled into a hug by a pink haired being. “Man, feels like it's been a while since I saw you. What are you doing here?”

“Astolfo?!” Noctis shouts, extremely surprised by the trap's appearance. “Well this is some unexpected coincidence.”

“Coincidence? Nah, I'm here for that contest.” Astolfo admits, his gaze slowly turning to Sora. The spiky haired keyblade wielder looks in awe at his red-striped tank top and khaki skirt, biting his lower lip as he remains uncertain how to feel about the crossdresser on first glance. “Well, aren't you a cutie!” says the Rider, approaching Sora with a cute lean into his face. “I think I've seen you around before too. Sora, right?”

“Y-Yeah, that's me.” Sora says with a nervous laugh. “So, how do you know Noctis?”

Astolfo grins. “He was on set for one of my last scenes. I did his friend's girlfriend right in front of him, like an NTR scene. But Prompto was a cutey all the same.”

Sora looks over Astolfo's shoulder to ask Noctis, “...Prompto has a girlfriend?”

“It was in the scene.” Noctis adds. “I can't imagine why Astolfo wouldn't include that of course.”

“Aw, have a sense of humor, you silly ruler.” Astolfo says, petting Noctis's hair. His attention turns back to Sora, giving the keyblade user a playful smile. “So you guys are participating too? That's really neat. Though I'm not sure if you can outdo me here.”

“What are you talking about?” asks Sora, folding his arms. “It's just a friendly little competition, right?”

“Yeah, and you're doing it in front of a whole bunch of people.” Astolfo says, moving behind the keyblade user and reaching around Sora's waist. He pulls him back against him, whispering into his ear, “And trust me, I know I can beat you out with no problem.” The crossdresser then proceeds to nibble on Sora's ear, much to his surprise, as well as a hint of pleasure. Sora yelps, pushing the Rider back while he summons his keyblade out of defense.

“Hey, don't get to cozy with me, okay?!” Sora shouts. “I'm going through a really weird moment in my life and you, you just, you complicate things.”

Blinking profusely, Astolfo points at himself and asks, “I complicate things?”

“He broke up with his girlfriend thanks to his porn career.” Noctis says bluntly.

“Aw, well that's too bad.” Astolfo says, lifting his skirt for the brown haired young man. “You know, if you need a girlfriend I wouldn't mind you pretending I'm yours.”

“N-No no, that's okay, it's fine really!” Sora says nervously, waving his hands at the crossdresser to decline. “I don't really swing that way...”

“Are you sure?” Astolfo grins as he points down to Sora's crotch, where a very noticeable boner forms against his pants. Sora covers it up, his face turning red while the Rider laughs at him. “God, you've been in front of how many people nude and you're embarrassed by a public erection? Man, you slay me!”

“Oi, you lot done joking around now?”

Noctis, Astolfo, and Sora all turn their attention to a young looking blonde girl, wearing tattered red clothes with a bandage over her cheek. “You're kinda holding up the line, and you're at the bloody end of it!” she says. “You all signing up or what?!”

“Sorry!” the three say in unison as they start to move up.

“That's more like it.” says the girl with a nod. “Name's Kid by the way. They got me to host this little thing, though I gotta admit it's unorthodox to hold it in a location like a mall.”

“I thought that too,” Noctis says with a shrug, “but as long as they know what they're doing, I'm cool with it.”

“Right, well, anyway, you lot just pay attention and get on stage when it's your turn. I'm sure you can last longer than anyone else that's gone up.”

“What do you mean?” Sora asks Kid.

“These wankers think they've got what it takes to be the next big male pornstar,” Kid says with an eyeroll, “but they don't got the stamina to hold themselves back. It's quite sad, really. We've barely even found anyone that can break the top three, and the winner so far only has a record of fifteen seconds.”

“Fifteen seconds for what, exactly?” Astolfo asks. “All I know is this is an adult-based contest. You want us to hold back?”

“Just for the first round.” Kid says with a wink before heading back to the stage. “Good luck to you lot!”

"How nice of her…" Sora says as he rubs the back of his head.

As Kid leaves, the trio finally make their way to the sign up book, each writing down their names to take part in the adult competition. As Sora and Noctis stand next to each other with their backs to him, Astolfo notices a resemblance in their identical attires. "Hey, do you two shop at the same designer store or something? You guys have a similar taste in plaid, it looks like."

As Sora and Noctis take note, Astolfo laughs at their reactions to one another. "Hey, wait! I just got this recently!" Sora shouts in defense. "Yen Sid said it was meant to help protect against the darkness, I have a reason to wear this, dammit!"

"Yeah, why ARE you still wearing that if you don't need to anymore?" Noctis asks.

"And risk the Heartless finding me out in the open? I couldn't do that!"

"Then what about when you're filming?"

"…" Sora tries his best to come up with an answer to the question, yet despite his best efforts he can't seem to come up with any reasonable explanation as to how they can't seek him when he's naked during a shoot. Perhaps the clothes still act out even when they aren't on him…? "Hang on, hang on, I'm thinking…" insists Sora while Noctis and Astolfo wait with a smirk on their lips.

As the crossdressing Rider starts to smell smoke coming from Sora's ears, they hear the lilting voice of Kid echo from the speakers on the stage as she reads off the name. "And next up for our contestants is a young bugger from Destiny Islands, give it up for…SORA!"

When he hears his name called out, Sora snaps out of his overly deep thought and realizes he's been called for. Noctis pushes him over to the steps where the Keyblade wielder walks on stage, waving to the somewhat small crowd as they sit in the fold up seats looking up at him. The audience in attendance seems to be mostly a mixture of men and women, more couples than singles, of course. The stage itself isn't that high off the ground, though it's tall enough to give the spiky haired young man some sort of presence in the matter.

"So, Sora, just have a seat right here," Kid says into a microphone, guiding Sora to a chair in the middle of the stage, "and our expert painters will get you prepared for the first round, which is an egg painting contest!"

As the crowd cheers for that, Sora cocks his head in confusion as his pants are pulled down by the blonde thief. "W-wait a second!" Sora shouts, the crowd staring in awe of his huge, uncut member. "What does egg painting have to do with sex?! I thought that was the competition!" The vision of Sora's dick swinging causes Astolfo to gasp, his cheeks turning bright red as he covers his mouth.

Kid cackles, "Aw, look at the wee runt who isn't up to snuff on his cultural slang." The audience laughs with her. "You do realize that egg is another word for your nuts in other regions of the world, right?"

"Well I do NOW…" Sora grumbles. As two stage assistants of the female persuasion set up small paint jars and thin brushes, the spiky haired boy asks, "So, how's this work again?"

"Well since it seems like you missed out when we were explaining the rules early on," Kid sighs, "the point of this is that your eggs are gonna get played with. A d for the most part, you're likely to grow horny, too. So if you can go for a long while without your twig growing anytime your berries are touched, without going higher than half mast, you win. Otherwise, we go by the longest times spent avoiding such an erection. And since I've seen a few of your videos before, Sora," Kid pauses to grin slyly at the contestant, "I think you might be able to hold back long enough that even you won't be calling for Mercy."

"Thanks for the confidence…" Sora says under his breath. As the bell rings, the Keyblade user shivers as the tips of the brushes go right against his ball sack, painting the sagging skin in bright colors that contrasts with his usually hidden skin tone. Noctis and Astolfo step in front of the stage to watch the performance while Sora twitches about, wrapping his ankles together while the painters coat his balls with bright blue and pink colors. The two try to hold back their laughter as Sora clearly can't take so much tickling, his head tilted back while his cock slowly rises up.

To his surprise, the painting of Sora's eggs seems to take a while, though that may have to do with the large size of his sack in proportion to his rod. The member continues to rise up, with Sora trying his best to hold back the desires while thinking of anything that could keep him down. He tries to think of Donald without his pants, Maleficent, Beast and Belle mating, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts mating…and yet none of it seems to help him in any manner. In fact it seems the opposite is happening, with his dick nearly reaching the halfway point.

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with my head…?" Sora asks, gripping his hands on the seat of his chair while trying to avoid any further arousal. Even when his scrotum has been painted, with one nut each a different color, the painters begin to dab patterns on top of that, with Sora shivering as his uncut member continues to rise up. The women at his knees seem ignorant of his dick as it grows out, which surprises the Keyblade user, as he thought they might react in some form. Then again, they seem to have adjusted to this quite easily, likely from having to do it so many times.

Unfortunately for the spiky haired young man, his dick decides to spring to life just as the dots are dabbed onto the pink portion of his sack, raising it far above the bar set for defeat.

"Blimey, ain't that a shame!" Kid says, trying not to cackle at his misfortune. "Gonna give you credit, love, you've outlasted quite a number of chaps, enough so that you'll be guaranteed to go to the final round!"

"Thanks…" says Sora, his face beet red as he stands up. In an attempt to hide his boner, Sora reaches for his pants, only to be stopped by the painters as they lead him off stage to a cleaning area to remove the paint from his sack before doing so.

With Sora gone, Kid prepares to read off the next name. "Coming up next to compete, we have ourselves a prince of all things! Quite exciting, eh? So how about we give a lovely little hand for NOCTIS!"

As Noctis walks up next, he waves out to the crowd, hearing Astolfo shout "Give 'em hell, pretty boy!" Without any further prompting, the young prince removes his pants, pulling them down for the audience to see his uncircumcised dong. Even at its softest it seems impressively long, although Kid makes a slight adjustment to the bar showing off the angles for the boners so that it matches up best with the length Noctis provides.

"Blimey, that's quite the biggun, ain't it?" Kid asks, to which the audience claps in agreement. Noctis smiles nervously, never seeing so much attention drawn to his cock before in his life. Even that time with 2B doesn't seem quite so big a fuss with the small production crew compared to this. He takes his seat, with the two painters returning to give the prince's balls a quick paint over.

The one female moves his cock out of the way while it remains flaccid, though her fingers rub against the foreskin covering up his tin. Noctis releases a sigh of pleasure, his member slowly rising up in response. The painter says "Oops!" quite audibly, aware that she's made a mistake on the contestant. The audience hears it, getting a chuckle as the painters begin their session, using shades of yellow and green to paint over each of his nuts this time around.

Grunting through clenched teeth, Noctis's legs stretch out while avoiding hitting the painters by accident, the massaging provided by the brush tips creating a stir in his loins. His cock rises up in the air, bouncing on its own with some flexing from the prince as he holds back his urge. "Hoo boy…" Noctis groans. "This is actually much harder than it looks…"

In an attempt to get his mind off the matter, Noctis looks around the small area of the mall, looking for any distraction possible. He finds something to take his thoughts off the situation, although it's not the best one; Kid is off taking a look at Sora's shaft, and he can hear her talking about someone by the name of "Serge" while pointing at it thanks to her Mic being on. He's quite certain that the former thief is being incredibly flirtatious towards the Keyblade wielder. Not that he can complain, since Sora is somewhat a fresh bachelor on the scene, and yet he can't help but feel somewhat jealous everytime she accidentally intentionally brushes her hand against the uncut portion of his schlong.

Unable to ignore the dilemma, Noctis's rod raises rapidly, much faster than he would like. It rises up just near the halfway point, trying to squeeze it back from going any higher. Instead he flexes, with the quick rise counting as meeting the half mast point, and a buzzer goes off to signify his loss.

"Well ain't that a shame!" Kid says, walking back onto the stage. "Well, ya didn't do so bad there, prince." She helps Noctis stand up, his knees bowlegged thanks to how long his cock goes out at its current state. "But the good news is you've got the second highest time, so you'll be going off to the next round."

"Wait…" Noctis says as the cheers die down, "What was the next closest time, then?"

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing." Kid replies, smiling with a pat to his back. "Too embarrassing to all the other contestants."

With a shrug, Noctis walks off, meeting Sora in the clean off area, where his balls are still being washed of their paint. "This got really interesting…" Noctis mumbles.

"Tell me about it." Sora says, grunting as one of the ladies brushes against his taint. "It's hard to keep it down, too."

Kid takes to the mic again, “So that just leaves our final contestant, the lad known as the Black Rider...ASTOLFO!”

With a grin, Astolfo walks onto the stage, with Kid eyeing the Rider with confusion. She looks offstage at the judges hired for the event, her expression silently asking if this is all right. When he drops the skirt onto the stage, stunning everyone by his giant uncut shaft, Kid looks on as well, stunned as she finds her question answered right away. “Well okay then, I'm sorry I doubted you. Let's get to the painting!”

Just before he sits down, Astolfo shouts over to Sora and Noctis, “Lemme show you boys how a real man does it!”

“He's seriously going to taunt us like that?” Sora grumbles.

“I think he's got every right to at this point.” Noctis sighs.

Once Astolfo has taken a seat and the painters have been set in place, the bell rings to begin keeping track of the time on the crossdresser's period of time. He remains smiling throughout, humming to himself while his balls are painted orange and blue. He looks at the painters, smiling down at them while they pay him no attention, focusing instead on painting his eggs. Sora and Noctis watch on as the pink haired Rider takes joy in the way his balls are tickled, yet his uncut dick barely budges from its softened state. He giggles when the brushes go right against his skin, but all the same he remains confident in his ability to hold back.

When the scrotum eggs are fully painted, the painters move onto the patterns, giving his nuts a lovely striped pattern on the set. Still very little movement comes from Astolfo's crotch. There seems to be some bit of twitching coming from the flesh flute as Sora and Noctis see from their angle, but no real rising from his crotch. By the time the painters have finished to make his sack look like fully painted Easter Eggs, the challenge is completed, and Astolfo stands up proudly to show off his painted nuts. The attending audience applauds Astolfo, as this means he's the only person to fully complete the challenge.

“Well it's about bloody time!” Kid says, raising Astolfo's arm up in victory. “Come on then loves, let's give Astolfo a hand before we move onto the next round!”

As he walks off to meet Sora and Noctis, their balls already clean of paint, Astolfo grins at them with his dong slowly rising up. “So that went pretty well.” he says with a laugh. “I'm not sure why everyone else had a problem with keeping their cool.”

“I'm definitely confused,” Noctis speaks up, “because last time you were definitely getting it up around Mei during that scene.”

Astolfo shrugs. “You realize there were a lot of guys around too right? Just because I have more interest in men it doesn't mean it doesn't help me get up.”

“So, what, then?” Sora asks. “Was it because of Prompto or Noctis being around you could get an erection?”

“Nah, I just didn't find the painters that attractive. The brushes tickle, though.”

“And you're getting hard now because...” Sora's brain catches up with his mouth, cutting him off as he sees where Astolfo is staring. “Oh.”

“I just have a keen eye for guys and dicks, what can I say?” Astolfo adds.

Once the pink haired Rider has his balls washed off, the three are brought back onto the stage, with each one seated in the center. They remain pantsless, of course, so towels have been placed on the seats to keep them sanitized. “Congratulations, boys, you've made it to the second round.” Kid says. “But now we go onto the second and final round!”

“There's only two rounds?!” Sora shouts, confused by the length of the competition.

“Oi, there's not a whole lot we can do publicly, you know!” Kid shouts. “Ladies, the condoms, if you please...”

The stage hands walk up to the three competitors, a packed up condom in their hands. After peeling the skin back from their crowns to ensure they fill the birth control with their seed, they help the trio to put on the rubber, making sure that their rods are tightly packed inside. Kid explains, “So the second round is really simple. You just gotta jerk off into those condoms! And the first of you to lose has to suck up all the cum from each one. You got that?” Sora and Noctis exchange expressions of discomfort. Astolfo, on the other hand, seems to take some joy out of the conditions of this scenario.

“Ready, boys?” Kid asks, raising her arm up high. “On your marks...” The three start to wrap their hands around their uncut members, each ready to start their masturbation session. “Get set...and...GO!”

As Kid drops her arm down, the three begin to stroke, although Sora and Noctis go at it rather slowly. The condition for being the first to lose doesn't sound too pleasant for either of them. On the other hand, Astolfo goes at his meat hard and fast, stroking like there's no tomorrow. The audience seems aware of this as well, very confused why they aren't all taking their time in the process.

Astolfo's fang continues to hang out of his mouth even as he sucks on his lower lip, while his hips buck forward the closer he is to getting stiff. He breathes heavily while he rubs against his tip, the nub getting a good massage from his digit. Sora and Noctis watch on as Astolfo grinds away at his dick, while their pacing slows down slightly. All the while Astolfo has his head tilted back, as well as his back arched outwards, as he prepares for an immense explosion. The Black Rider growls as his seed bursts into the condom, with the little tip somehow inflating with the seed that comes out. The rest of the rubber remains normal, while the other two contestants stare in awe while forgetting about their own masturbation session. The Black Rider's eyes roll back as he continues to splooge into the condom, the tip filling up almost to the same size as a water balloon.

Kid's jaw drops from the sheer size of the ballooning rubber, never anticipating so much spunk to come from just one person. Even the audience is in shock at how much someone like him had to unload in just one sitting. For a moment, Astolfo looks as though he's about to pass out, ready to slump in his chair. And yet just as quickly he sits up with a cheerful smile on his face. “Oh, well! I lost!” he says in a chipper tone.

The audience visibly sweats over the announcement by the Black Rider, uncertain why he voluntarily gave up so easily.

With Astolfo out of the running, Sora and Noctis realize they have nothing else to worry about now that third place had been claimed. They start stroking a bit more rough on themselves, their uncut dicks rising up to half-mast rather quickly. The two men start to breathe heavily, enjoying their means of self pleasure as they seem lost in their masturbation. Sora tilts his head back, the spiky haired Keyblade warrior thinking about Kairi and Xion getting it on, while Noctis imagines his girlfriend getting gangbanged by Prompto and the others on top of his car while Cindy watches and masturbates with a wrench. An oddly specific fantasy but something he wants nonetheless.

The two men start to sweat profusely, their shirts visibly drenched as they spend so much time attempting to hold back. Their cocks have stiffened up to the point the audience expects one of them to burst sooner rather than later, yet thanks to their stamina they manage to maintain themselves, refusing to give in without fail. Kid stares at her stopwatch impatiently, wondering how much longer they can beat their meat, as she's ready to just call it a night and go home.

By the time their cocks are throbbing for a release, Sora and Noctis continue to tug on their rod, giving the other a competitive leer as they try to communicate telepathically that the other won't win. But then a particular thought pops into the Keyblade user's mind, and his irises shrink as he finally hits his peak. Sora growls as his jizz fills the condom, with the tip filling up with his own load. While the output doesn't match the size of Astolfo's balloon, it certainly still is a giant load, inflating the condom up just short of the Rider's record. With Sora having blasted before him, Noctis feels confident enough that he can relieve himself as well. He arches his back, gripping onto his seat while he fills his rubber up.

"Oof…I think you lads lights be proud this wasn't a measuring contest." Kid says with a giggle. "Otherwise your last place buddy would be the winner."

"Lucky us…" Sora groans as he slinks out of his chair, resting on his knees. Noctis simply raises his fist up, otherwise too exhausted to budge from his seat. "Good job, bud." adds the Keyblade user, giving Noctis a thumbs up for his efforts.

"No problem." Noctis says, grinning as the female stage hands remove their condoms. Astolfo, pulling his skirt back up, eagerly awaits the three rubbers full of jizz that come his way, starting slowly by taking Noctis's cum down the gullet first. He slurps it right out, his tongue licking against the inside to fully deplete it of the prince's seed. Next comes Sora's, which he takes in a little more slowly than the previous batch, as the Black Rider finds it surprisingly sweet and delicious, like pineapple, no…papao fruit. He always did enjoy that rare Destiny Islands flavor, so it's good he's had the chance to have some after so long.

When staring at his own balloon-sized condom and the jizz it holds inside, Astolfo smirks and ties it up, deciding to save it for later. After the contest had been declared officially over and the audience had started to leave, Noctis and Sora are finally able to stand of their own will, stepping off the stage before it's takedown begins. "Well, you lot did surprise me, I'll give you that much." Kid says to them. "Now, we just have one problem…the prize."

"What about it?" asks Noctis, crossing his arms.

"Well, we expected the winner to be victorious in BOTH rounds, so since you and Astolfo each won a round determining who's the real victor is a little difficult."

"Seriously, who put this together?!" Sora whines. "It's like whoever did this didn't have a concrete means of winning planned out."

Astolfo steps in, "So then Noctis and I have to decide who wins in the end?"

Kid nods. "You, that's the way it goes, mates. So, here's what we've got." She pulls out a double-sided onahole and waves it around their faces. "This, lads, is the prize. Whichever one of you cums into it first, is the winner."

"I mean…I guess that makes sense." Noctis sighs.

"Sounds great!" Astolfo says happily.

As they shove their uncut members in a hole, Astolfo and Noctis put a hand around the toy, tugging on it in an effort to get themselves off more than the other. Noctis grips down tightly on the area that covers his member, going a slower pace than the Black Rider. Astolfo keeps his gaze on the prince, grinning seductively as a means to try and throw him off. The crossdresser's hand had a much more rapid pacing to it, throwing Noctis off his rhythm even as he squeezes the silicone into his uncut shaft. The only complaint either one of them has about the hole is how it feels uncomfortable on their foreskin, with the patterns inside pushing it back in a way that they're not used to through self-masturbation.

Astolfo continues to look at Noctis, who tries to look away from the Rider as he inches closer to his face. Kid watches on with amusement, deciding not to keep them apart just because she's entertained by the public act of shared masturbation. Sora simply watches, unable to take his eyes off of these events simply because he can't believe it's happening this out in the open. And this is all despite the fact he's masturbated in a bathroom stall some time ago.

Noctis is the first to climax, grunting as his seed shoot far inside the onahole, hitting against Astolfo's tip. The Rider uses the jizz as a lubricant, helping him move around more smoothly within the silicone toy. He soon squeals with delight as his body quivers, his own load spraying out and helping the prince to fill it up with a mixture of their milky substance. When they both pull their shrinking boners from the toy, Astolfo is more than happy to squeeze down on the onahole, the fluids dripping into his mouth.

"Well…I think that counts as a win for you, eh, Noctis?" asks Kid.

"…you know what, I'll concede. Astolfo can keep it for now."

"Really? Aw, how nice of you." Astolfo says, licking the cum off his lips. "I'll be sure to pay you back at some point, promise." He winks at Noctis, then blows a kiss to Sora, who is unsure how to feel about the action. Especially since his rod pokes against his pants.

"Welp. This was an odd afternoon." Sora admits.

Noctis chuckles. “You know, Sora, I think you might actually like him.”

Getting on the defensive, Sora shouts, “What, me?! That...no, I couldn't. I just couldn't!”

“Really, because I think I heard some rumors that you and Riku had a thing at some point.”

“It's JUST rumors!” growls Sora. “...Thanks for making this weirder, Noctis.”

"Yeh, no kidding." Kid laughs. "It was weird enough to begin with. And I even knew what I'd get into by hosting this!" Before she walks off, Kid pivots back to Sora and Noctis, asking the pair, "Speaking of hosting, you lot in need of a hotel room this evening?"


End file.
